Two Worlds, One Circus
by Pikana
Summary: For every mirror, there's a reflection. For every Ringmaster, a circus. They were the greatest heroes of all, but at the same time... the most evil of all beings. One mansion, two groups. Two worlds, one circus.
1. The prologue

"Move faster! Or do you want to spend your lives rotting in a cell?" roared the voice as the owner skidded to a halt, trying to motivate the people behind him to keep moving. It didn't take much effort as no less then seven people quickly darted before him into the inky darkness ahead, the eighth lingering behind only to throw knives at their perpetrators, only judging by the freckles of light behind.

Even though they were being persecuted, the tall, shadow-covered figure couldn't help but snicker as the blades made a sickening 'squelch' sound upon striking a few of group's pursuers, leaving the chasers motionless behind them. He wasn't the only one who made a sound of some satisfaction, as a clear, echoing laugh from the thrower bounced into his ears as she overtook him and moved with the rest of the pack.

The man didn't want to really openly express his sick, twisted emotions. To hear such a frighteningly beautiful sound meant they were still in danger. They were too close to their persecutors.

The group kept running, sticking as close to the enormous pine trees as they could without smashing into the trunks, staying as a small pack and slicing anyone in their way. The dominant male cursed several times as they ran. He had been careless. The one time he failed to check that an area was safe for them to arrive in, they were attacked. It had been a miracle they managed to escape.

They were alive... yet they had to drop everything they owned and ran.

He wasn't sure how long they had been. The moon was resting behind thick, angry clouds and had been for hours which the group of nine spent in the icy pouring rain, running non-stop. It actually... unnerved the man a bit. He could hear the thunder but the was something... off about its tone and the way it sounded. Too much lightning but not enough thunder... even the rain was unusual; if not unexpected. Three of the group were covered in hoods, the rest exposed as he was to this, almost bitter-tasting liquid.

The others were getting tired, wanting to stop treading through the mud of the forest. One of them, tripping out of fatigue, and not getting up which caused the tall woman in front of him to skid to a halt and try carry him to the destination: anywhere but back there. If they went back there... it was off to their bloody 'Human containment hospitals.'

"Master... should we take a break?" came a rough voice from ahead. The man didn't respond. In all honesty, he did want to rest. But now was too risky...

"Wait a second..." he muttered before the gang suddenly stopped where they were, as if scared mice near a playful cat. "I didn't mean literally," The man crossly looked out in front to see the tallest hooded figure in fighting stance, her eyes glowing yellow as she spotted something with her night vision.

"Master. We have company..." she hissed as headlights from all directions came on. It was another trap. They had been waiting for them! They purposely driven them into a circle of these monsters, ready to take them all away.

"So... you have arrived. So nice for you to join us," said a familiar, yet hated voice. The cloaked figure on all fours gave a growl but the man held him back; blinking from the sudden brightness, the man looked around at his wet and dirtied cohorts. Everyone in his crew had either looks of hatred or fear in their eyes as they saw the furred creatures and the armoured machines around them. All except the woman who detected their enemy's presence, she was looking blankly at her sparking fists in complete confusion. "Anything to say?" the furred animal asked as it looked upon them curiously, ignoring the thunder and the closer flashes of lightning.

"Go fuck yourself,"

"Such crude language... but... expected from scum like you," the pointed eared figure said as he turned to the armed creatures. The female with the knives kept looking at him, but he made a silent warning not to make the first move. No risky business was needed tonight. "Take them all. Make sure the blue woman and the one with the cane stay alive... but do what you want with the rest if they misbehave."

"You'll get them over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

The troupes nodded and marched towards the gang, weapons raised. The man and his outnumbered gang gave individual spits of curses and insults as they took up their own weapons, ranging from silk to whips. From ice to cold blades, they were armed and ready to fight what might have been seen as a pointless fight.

However, the dark glares and the battle positions were unnecessary as the sparking woman gave a high pitched howl into the night. Her eyes glowed an alive, electric blue as the aura around her hands grew to tremendous proportions. Without knowing what she was doing, she gave a blood-curdling screech and punched the tree behind her, sending freakishly powerful shockwaves through the earth and knocking back all of her enemies. Lights crashed and people yelled as machines were overturned, people were crushed and the creatures were sent flying back. The gang grimaced and managed to hold their ground, wondering what would happen next.

The woman placed her hand where her other hand, still on the tree, was and began pulling slowly, as if she was trying to rip the tree in two. However, as the lightning and thunder danced overhead, the woman did not rip the tree, but what seemed like a hole in the very fabric of reality itself.

What had formed was a swirling blue portal in the same shade of her eyes. When she had expanded her arms as wide as she could and increased the size of the portal, she jumped in, leaving the rest to look the sparking, moving thing in amazement.

The man was the first to recover as he heard the disgruntled yells of their pursuers and the order to pick themselves up and capture them.

Let's see the options; a mysterious portal to the unknown or a one way trip to the stupid containment wards?

"Quick! Get into the portal!" The man snapped. Immediately, the group didn't question their orders, ran towards what could have been their salvation. One by one they jumped through, only leaving that man and two younger men in front of him. The man glared as he looked at the remaining two who didn't listen to his orders. Both were complaining, but one was searching for something, only using the light of the portal for guidance.

"No, you idiot, leave the matches and get into the portal!" he snapped as he kicked the foolish boy into the portal, where he disappeared without another word. There was only one of his crew members left. It always had to be the new ones... "and I don't care if you fucking sleep with them! GET INTO THE BLOODY PORTAL!"

"There they are! Get them before they escape!" The man cursed and shoved the boy in before whipping at the portal randomly. It seemed like the aura energy didn't like the man's assault on it as it immediately began to close up. Satisfied with this reaction, the man stuck up his middle finger to the people behind him before darting through the portal, a triumphant smile on his face. "Where did they go? Find them! Burn the whole forest if you have to! FIND THEM!"

* * *

* * *

_Pikana and PitFTW presents_

_Two Worlds, One Circus_

_We don't own anything

* * *

_

Review! Prologue written by Pikana

Next chapter: PitFTW

Okay, this is a crossover between my fic, Circo De la Luna and what is considered 'canon' around here. The epic Smash Mansion with all the brawlers under one roof. You don't have to read Circo De la Luna but I'd like if it you did.

There will be no OCs in the story for the record...

Anyway! Hope ya liked it! Review!


	2. The storm

Chapter One

**Hola everyone! PitFTW here! No, I did not hack Pikana's account… yet…**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything! **

**

* * *

**

Darkness…

That was all he could see…

He hated the dark.

Brave though he was, strong as he was, he couldn't stand the dark. There was just something too mysterious, do dangerous about it. The darkness would always call out to him, trying to lure him away from the light. Thousands upon thousands of times the darkness had called out to him, but just as many times, he refused. But with every call the darkness whispered in his ear…

… It became more and more alluring…

"Ike?"

The mercenary blinked in the bright light of the single lantern that had suddenly appeared before him. Looking up, he saw Marth, Prince of Altea, standing over him clad in a dark cloak. The prince's face was filled with concern for his friend, the dark shadows under his eyes contrasting sharply with his pale features. Ike yawned when he saw them.

They hadn't had much sleep for a while…

He was suddenly aware that he was soaked. All around him, rain poured down in torrents, nearly flooding Peach's many flower gardens dotted all around the courtyard. It sort of explained why Marth was wearing a cloak, but Ike didn't understand why he had not felt this rain until now.

Oh yeah, he was definitely going crazy.

"You work to hard, Ike," Marth told him, shaking his head, "Master Hand said that your watch is only three hours."

"So what? It's been three hours, hasn't it?" Ike asked irritably.

Marth hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know what you've been doing out here all this time, Ike, but… it's been about eight hours already… besides…" he looked up at the rain slowly seeping from the leaves of the trees above. "You're going to catch pneumonia if you keep standing out here like this… c'mon, let's get inside…" He held out his hand, which the mercenary grasped with a small scowl.

Together, the two walked back into the mansion, trying their best to ignore the white hot lightning crackling all around them. It seemed to tease them, to mock them with their every step. Marth's face in particular was illuminated with every flash, causing his face to look haunted, almost possessed. Ike shivered as the image passed, unable to imagine Marth ever being that frightening.

There was something… off… about this rain. Though it fell in torrents and the night was cool, every drop stung Ike's face like acid. He knew about acid rain, but this wasn't it. And not only was there something off about the rain, but the lightning and thunder… how the lightning streaked strange patterns in the sky and how the thunder seemed to pulse to a rhythm, like a drum. All of these things Ike saw and yet at the same time, he couldn't have possibly seen.

The two men were greeted at the door of the mansion by fellow Hero and swordsman Link, who looked completely bemused by their actions. "You two… what the _Hell_ am I going to do with you two?" He shook his head before they could answer. "Anyways, get inside already. Roy's started a poker game and he's cleaning out the competition."

It was all too true. Roy stood their smugly picking up his winnings as the three swordsmen walked in. All around him, Smashers from Snake to Red were grumbling in anger.

Marth immediately joined the poker table, while Link took sat down on the loveseat beside Zelda. Ike was completely aghast, especially when none of them flinched at the crackle of the lightning or the strange rhythmic _boom!_ of the thunder. Didn't any of them notice? Didn't any of them care!

Ike flopped down onto a chair by the window and looked out, watching as the strangely acidic raindrops splattered on the window pane. It was strange what shapes they took. Every single drop was round as a button and seemed to be drawn towards the one drop smack in the middle, like a magnet's pull. Every time the lightning flashed, these drops were illuminated with white light. But though the lightning was white as snow, each drop glowed deep red, creating a great stain that for a mere moment looked horribly like blood.

Ike gasped and blinked, only to find that the drops had regained their usual crystal sheen. It was a strange thing that had happened to him and though he wanted desperately to forget it, there was just _something_ about this bloodstain that was so strange…

… And yet so alluring…

The lightning crackled once again, slicing up the sky like a knife. For a moment, Ike could've sworn that a tall, imposing figure was shown to him standing in the middle of the mansion's courtyard, but that couldn't be right. The mercenary blinked as the lightning passed again.

No more figure…

"Watcha lookin' at, Ike?" a cheerful voice asked behind him. The mercenary didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Pit hopped off the chandelier he was sitting on and walked over to the window where he too looked outside. The angel didn't think there was anything all too interesting about rain, but then again, this was Ike.

Pit watched as the lightning streaked through the sky, seeming to spell his name. He was used to strange phenomena such as this, so it didn't bother him as much as it seemed to bother Ike.

Then, it happened.

For one moment, nothing. Then the next, Pit could've sworn he saw the figure of a young boy outside, a young boy that seemed to have _something_ growing out his back. The lightning flashed by, lighting up two snow white wings. But these weren't just any wings…

They were wings splattered with blood.

Pit rubbed his eyes and looked at Ike, who wore an expression of horror. But when he looked back, the figure was gone with a flash of the lightning.

"What are you two up to now?"

Ike and Pit flinched and turned around, only to see Samus behind them, her hands on her hips. Next to her stood Link, Roy, Peach, and Marth, all of them with worried expressions. Link's arm was around Zelda and Nana and Popo, the two Iceclimbers, were riding on Marth's shoulders like a pair of birds.

"N-Nothing, Samus!" Pit squeaked.

The bounty huntress was not amused. "Listen, I know for a fact that when you two sit down and stare out the window like that that something's up. I don't know if it's a prank this time or another Tabuu invasion, but for the love of God, _please_ stop freaking us all out like that!"

Pit gulped under her glare. "Uh… Hey Samus… do you see anyone out there…?" He pointed to the window.

Samus cocked her head once before shaking it. "I've got no idea what you're talking about. Everyone's in the mansion right now, and-"

"He's telling the truth, Samus," Ike said hoarsely, "There's something… or _someone_ out there…"

Link chose this time to stare out the window. For a moment, he could've sworn that the thunder was beating to the rhythm of the Song of Time. And when the lightning came, something, an animal or _something_ was sitting on the ground outside on all fours. His tail swished the ground and his razor sharp teeth gleamed in the light. But what truly scared Link most of all were the eyes. They were piercing blue, like his, but leered at them menacingly for a few seconds before the lightning passed again.

"Sweet Naryu…" the Hero of Twilight staggered back, his face deathly pale. Confusion swept over the group, but it was Pit and Ike that understood. One by one, each of them looked out the window and blanched in horror at what they saw.

Samus saw the silhouette of a tall figure, long ribbons seeming to grow out of her arms and stream onto the ground. Her breast were huge- just as big as hers- but unlike the huntress, the woman seemed to flaunt them with a see through outfit. Samus shivered, unable to hide her fear and disgust.

Marth and Roy both saw something a bit uninteresting to them. Marth could only see the strange blob- like shape of a figure wearing clothes ten times too big for him. Roy saw a rather short figure. Fire danced at the fingertips of this one, but was soon put out by the rain.

Since Marth was at the window, it was only natural that Nana and Popo looked out as well. Lightning flashed through the sky, hail seemed to fall down for one moment before a great blob was lit up, a blob with two lumps on either side of it. The lumps were _awfully_ close together, and seemed to be… _kissing_? The two kids fell off of Marth's shoulders in horror.

Alone of the group, Peach and Zelda did not look out. They stooped down to pick up the Iceclimbers, but neither of them could help but notice the strange rhythm of the thunder outside. It seemed to pulse faster and faster, like the beating of a heart.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Every Smasher in the room jumped a foot in the air when they heard that. At the same time, all of them looked imploringly at Ike, who stood nearest to the door. Ike gulped, not wanting to move from his spot by the window.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The sound was annoying, almost infuriating…

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

He could hear it, the beating of a heart. It was racing like a jackrabbit. To his horror, he realized that it was his own.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

It was mocking him, definitely mocking him. There could be no other explanation…

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

His blood pounded in his ears, his breath was shallow and uneven. But no matter what, he refused to open the door and let in the horrors he knew he had seen outside…

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

That was it…

Ike leaped from his chair and ran to the door, not caring that he stepped on Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch on the way. The noise behind the door was sending surges of anger through his blood now, as was the sound of thunder outside.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

He wrenched open the door, revealing the tall figure on the other side. He saw the bulging muscles, the strong jaw, and flashing eyes. He saw the coarse fingers, sticky with blood, hanging at the man's side. He saw the spiked blue hair illuminated by the lightning and the jet black cane that hung loftily from the man's belt. But most of all, he saw the look of horror on the man's face, a look so similar to his.

Wait, similar? No...

Completely identical.

* * *

**Next chapter: Pikana**

**As you might be able to tell, she'll be handling the circus' POVs while I take the Smashers. **

**Seeya next time!**


	3. The battle

Chapter Two

**And it's back to me again! The fabulous Pikana! *bricked*  
**

**Disclaimer: We still do not own anything! **

**

* * *

**

It was amazing (several times he resisted the urge to lift his hand to check if the doorframe contained a mirror) to see an exact replica of his physical self. Just strip the figure down to his cream pants, chuck on some black boots, a red jacket and his ringmaster hat and anyone would see a reflection. The man was quick to wipe the look of horror on his face and look calmly at his adversary. Fear was never one of his strongest emotions, but even so, the bare chested man couldn't help but widen his eyes as he searched the stranger's face.

It was so identical. So impossible.

Thunder clapped again and lightning streaked across the night sky causing some of his crew members outside to shriek or yell. The man snapped back to reality and he scowled at the confused bluenette staring back at him.

"Well... That's one handsome face I really didn't expect seeing." he said relatively calmly to the person, placing on his facial mask. No reaction. "Mind letting us in? It's damn cold and I don't want Marth complaining about us catching pneumonia... again." The identical figure looked pale and opened his mouth slightly to answer the shirtless man...

He fainted.

The ringmaster made no indication to help his alter-ego; he even pushed the look-alike back so he wouldn't fall on top of him. The loud 'thump' on the carpeted floor startled people inside, the sound of money and poker chips falling clattered in the air.

"That's a 'come in' if I've ever seen one," the man muttered to himself before turning to his shivering group (all hiding in the shadows of the front yard, should this place be dangerous to them.)

"What's the call master?" asked the winged silhouette. "Are there any humans inside? Is it safe there?" Thunder boomed again causing some of the crew to shriek in terror. The man was quick to comfort them... maybe for once they would have a real roof over their heads and warm, comfortable beds. Oh... and food. If he had to sit through one more serving of burnt monkey, he will strangle the stupid chef.

"It's alright! Wipe your feet on the doormat on the way in and be quick!" he chuckled to himself as he looked at the fainted look-alike. He'd figure what was happening out later. Now just to get out of this freaky storm. One by one, the crew sprung from their various hiding spots and followed their leader inside. The man wiped his feet on the fainted bluenette's cape, as he passed, and walked in where he was greeted with the view of several humans: the most in one place then he had seen in years. They were all silent, looking at them with shocked eyes. Perhaps they were staring at the blood on his hands and the fainted mirror-image in the doorway. Oh, they were already accusing him of murder?

Somehow it... well... annoyed him.

"Well? What are all you stupid whores staring at? I thought big fat mansion places offered hospitality to lost people!" he snarled. The man didn't bother to look at any of them properly or even waited for an answer, instead he just turned back to his allies to make sure none of them were left outside in the raging storm. How rude... just leaving a guest and his mates outside when it was raining.

Honestly... he thought other humans were more considerate...

The blonde acrobat walked in for once, not doing her usual flipping, as young Marth hid behind her; obviously very uncomfortable with the situation they were in. The clown was shivering, even though he was more covered up then the rest of them, while Samus was muttering words of comfort to her friend. People squeaked or gawked in a similar way that they did to the first man. The acrobat didn't care who was staring at her chest, which was now revealing itself through the wet blue silk, or who was around them. Her only concern was comforting Marth, saying that these new strangers wouldn't hurt him. Even though the master couldn't hear a word they said, he knew Marth wanted to leave as it was evident on his patched face (white, blue and red makeup leaking onto his light colored, spotted outfit).

Next to enter was his very sexy, scandalous knife-thrower; leading in the three black, cloak covered figures. The knife thrower's blonde fringe in her face kept her glimmering bloody red eyes (the same color of the stains on her black vest) shielded from view as she walked in and stuck close to the master, draping her wet, bloody arms around him flirtatiously for warmth. It was as if she was already bored to be at this beautiful man and, like the man, she didn't really give a damn about the people crowded in the spacious room. The man didn't say anything and allowed the hot but freezing woman to drape herself all over him.

The three... covered people didn't say anything. They kept to themselves as if part of an occult which more then freaked out the startled veterans. However, it was easy to distinguish the cloaked figures from the others by their mannerisms. One kept giving giggles of two different octaves while one was dead quiet, as if it was a statue, observing them all with glowing yellow eyes. The last of the black-clad people kept snarling, making the others in the room flinch in fear of what was under there.

Since the moment they entered, not a single sound penetrated the awkward silence, except the violent storm raging outside. Nothing could be heard between the residents and the newcomers, but that changed quickly as soon as the last two members of the group walked in, quarreling like two children.

"MASTERRRR! RINGMASTER! IT DOESN'T WORK!" complained the red head.

"Of course it doesn't work, moron! There's rain out there!" his brunette companion retorted, trying to contain his laughter.

"Don't you dare mention the evil wet stuff's name!"

"Okay Roy... THERE'S WATER OUT THERE!"

The winged strongman, looking somewhat humored with his friend behind him, strutted in like he owned the place. Like the others before him, he completely ignored the shocked strangers (after all, they were all used to causing a scene) and smiled at his best friend. The irritated red head was trying to use a box of matches, even though the rain had soaked the wood so much, that no one could light it. Like his friend's wings and, everyone else in the group, the pyro was also bloody due to the group's recent murders back in the forest.

The 'Mrs.', really saved their skins that time. If it wasn't for her... oh god... No one wanted to even consider the possibility of going 'there.' Marth and Samus already were victims of nightmares thanks to that place... and they haven't been there for years.

"It doesn't work still master..." started Roy before he looked up. He gawked at the amount of humans he saw. Wow! There were so many people! There were so many colors! Roy's eyes lit up like a small child at Christmas time... but the real surprise showed itself when he looked at a figures near the window. They looked like his friends! Well... Sheik wasn't (much) his friend and the strangers had really fancy clothes but they physically looked like his buddies! He had a duplicate as well! He looked similar too... except he had a cool cape! But he had a shirt on... which was kind of lame but he had pretty, shiny, blue amour! No one could deny the power of shiny blue amour!

"Oh my gosh master! You didn't tell me you were bringing us to a hall of mirrors!" he exclaimed, earning face-palms from his mates.

The people in the room seemed disturbed at the shirtless male as he began drooling at the prospect of so many shiny mirrors. He was about to go and poke his "mirror" when the ringmaster groaned and bopped the pyro on the head with his cane; causing the moron to fall onto the ground, clutching his head comically.

"Ignore Roy for me..." the master said as he looked at the shocked creatures again, clapping his hands, as if nothing had happened. Yeah... ignoring the moaning boy on the floor that made the strongman lick his lips so hungrily. "So... my hosts... where are we staying tonight?"

A large koopa with stood up and growled at the newcomers after the man spoke. His bushy eyebrows and mane were a fittingly bright, fiery orange that matched the expression his green face was pulled into. Pure anger... or annoyance... maybe both. He sported two small horns, many spikes on his shell several spiked collars around his neck and arms, looking so big and intimidating, Marth the clown squeaked and buried his face into Samus' shoulder. The master just stared back at the koopa casually as the blonde tried to reassure the clown.

"Listen," the koopa growled, voice dark, intimidating and low, "I don't know who the Hell you guys think you are, but if you know what's good for you, you will go put away your freaky act and you will all-"

In one fluid, swift motion, the knife thrower, from her comfortable position around the man's neck, removed herself and tossed a knife (that was strapped onto her leg) to the threatening monster just above his elbow. The monster roared as the woman gave a stylish spin and threw another blood, crusted blade, from her other leg, above his other elbow; basically places that wouldn't kill the koopa but harm him pretty badly.

Then all pandemonium broke loose. Even the more gentle members of the group began to fight; fear eating at them and hasty decisions rushing to their mind. None of the people in the mansion were going to take random strangers rocking up and attacking their friends lightly. The green-clad blonde was first to draw his mighty sword and charge, leading the attack and his actions were soon followed by the others in the room. The ringmaster gave a nod to his crew and they all moved to separate areas of the living room, ready to take down their enemies.

It was the usual plan; divide and massacre.

Not everyone in the circus fought, though. The tallest, most silent of the cloaked figures grabbed the scared clown and jumped up out of the fight; knowing he wouldn't be much use right now. With the passenger, the cloaked figure stuck to the wall and climbed up, trying to get out of the war between the two parties. Neither of the two felt guilt that they weren't fighting; even if they were outnumbered, they had absolute faith in their crew.

The acrobat gave a sympathetic look at her terrified clown friend before she used her long, blue silk (attached to the golden clamps on her arms) and latched onto the beautiful, crystal chandelier. She gave it a quick tug as she jumped up and swung gracefully across the room, kicking the koopa the knife thrower had attacked, in the face, and stepping on top of three heads before landing on the other side of the room and kicking a bearded man in the head before facing a red haired warlock in battle. She was much faster then the Gerudo, easily dodging his dark, magic attacks and kicking his hard head. He was a skilled fighter (she had to admit) but her gravity defying moves foiled him many times. With her ruthless attacking and her quick evasion techniques, the warlock was pushed to the point where he slumped down in unconsciousness.

The acrobat turned around and was about to take down a red capped boy, facing the ringmaster, when a golden whip slashed her back, knocking her forwards into the wall next to her. She groaned and turned around to see... an identical image, wearing a bodysuit in a similar shade to her wet outfit. The blonde foe gritted her teeth and tried to yell something but the acrobat didn't hear a thing as the noise from the others was killing the duplicate's words. For a second, the circus girl was baffled, but not long enough for her to be hit by her alter-ego's laser whip, which made a hole in the wall behind her, as she sprung out of the way.

The one making the most racket of the circus was the bulky, cloaked figure, taking on both the two Ice Climbers and Princess Peach on at the same time. The deranged figure kept laughing the whole time, making noises that almost resembled singing, as it swung the light weight princess around into the couch and faced the brunette twins. They stared at each other before both sides began to exhale torrents of ice, both parties equally matched. The pulled away and the cloaked figure began breathing ice again. One of the bearded men began sneaking up on them, pulling out what looked like a cardboard box, but his efforts to be sneaky were of no avail as some of the ice, directed at the IC, suddenly started making its way towards him, making a grayish ice block. It was as if they could see in two ways at once.

While the strongman flew up and attacked, with a flurry of kicks and punches, a completely identical angel (only differentiated by the blood on the teen's wings) Roy knew exactly who he was facing. The person with the sparkly amour that looked like him! The fire-breather tried to say 'hello' but the look-alike just tried to slash him with his blade. That made Roy upset but he couldn't do anything but weave and dodge as all of his fire was wet. He left his favorite metal pole back at the circus tent too. He really couldn't help. This look-alike was a meanie, meanie pants! Well he just had to wear him down and then BAM! Right in the kisser.

Two easy opponents. A clown look-alike, dressed in royal amour, and a weak-looking capped teenager. The ringmaster gave a laugh as he cracked his knuckles, ready for an easy fight. The Marth-look-alike would be a pain as he had a sword but, at first, he thought the boy would be child's play. The brunette boy took out what looked like a round sphere and sent out a blue turtle. A Squirtle if he wasn't mistaken. It... puzzled him how a human would be holding such a device, and how the said human was commanding the Squirtle to send powerful streams of water at him. He hid this curious face though. The ringmaster yawned as he evaded the liquid before turned around to see the blue... prince charging towards him. To avoid the swift moves, the ringmaster whipped off his red jacket, revealing his shirtless body and threw it on top of his attacker. He then jumped aside and back kicked his victim into the Squirtle with sadistic glee. He pulled out his cane and began beating his opponents cruelly down.

The green-dressed warrior, who had started the fight, was facing another of the cloaked figures. The growling person evaded the long, shining sword and attacked with long, crooked nails that were as sharp as blades. Long ago had the cloaked one stopped walking on two legs and began crouching on all fours; almost like a transition from man to foul beast. It was a lot easier for the cloaked creature to attack but the challenger didn't back down and did his best to wipe the invader from harm. The creature's blood thirsty snarls ringing the air, unnerving but not scaring his enemy. The two blonde's exchanged the most blows out of all the fights and the most blood was spilt, neither one willing to give in despite neither seeing the other's face.

The knife thrower was evading the attacks of revenge sent out by the koopa. Her expression was bored as she leapt from one area to another, evading the claws of the snarling beast. Every so often, she would let loose a knife that would always manage to hit the koopa in his vulnerable spots. It was interesting to note that every attack didn't hit a vital spot that would kill the monster; however, this small act of... remorse would be smothered as soon as a brunette woman with long ears joined the fray and used a magic blast to knock the knife thrower back.

The blonde's face twisted into an expression of rage as she saw the well-dressed woman help the koopa up. She snarled and kicked the koopa before turning to the frowning brunette. She roared and began throwing knives and needles to the pointed eared lady; she reflected it by encasing herself in a blue crystal and, just after creating it, she shattered it harming her enemy.

"You!" the knife thrower screamed

* * *

_Flashback_

_Two young girls, one blonde and one brunette, were screaming. The blonde one crying as the snobby brunette pushed her almost royal authority on her. The blonde girl was less beautiful then the brunette. She was a buffoon, trapped in this hell like a bee in a glass jar._

_Tilting her head to one side, the brunette watched her kneeling, mentally addled sister from above, watching her every movement as the blonde folded up her legs and sat in the middle of nothing. _

_"What are you doing?" she murmured in a soft whisper. "Have you finally noticed how useless it is for you to even try to escape this nightmare you are now forever snared in? Everyone loves me more. I'm prettier, smarter... better then you are." _

_She was always taunting. Mocking her... the blonde girl couldn't take it. She did this everyday and she was going to pay for it. The blonde girl turned away, but she only did so to spark her sister's interest. When the brunette leaned over, the blonde turned back and splashed her face with the kerosene left on the floor. Her blonde, younger sister snarled and slashed the seven year old's face. She then burned it with a match. The girl shrieked before she suddenly felt half of her face alight with fire, eating at her flesh. The blonde laughed._

_ She had to take away the bully's power... her sister's pride._

_If she was going to be a bully, then let her. But her face had to be ugly as her heart..._

_"You're so hideous! Your and words are awful! I'm going to make your face as hideous as you are bitch!" the blonde yelled before laughing psychotically as she watched the flames_

_End flashback  
__

* * *

_How could she be alright? How could she? She had dealt with her. The knife thrower attacked. However, the suddenly enraged blonde stopped as something bumped past her, trying to separate the fights.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" everyone stopped and turned to see a floating white glove, hand curled up as if it was furious. It was no surprise considering the room had changed from a living room into something resembling a desolate wasteland. However, his expression changed to one of shock when he saw the newcomers in the room, looking so identical to nine of his employed fighters.

No one spoke or moved.

"Well?" the hand demanded. The half dressed, ringmaster stepped forward (pushing the Squirtle off him) and pulled on his red jacket before taking off his hat and pulling a low, almost-mocking bow to the strange, powerful figure.

"So you must be the owner of this lovely abode. The name is Ike... I am ringmaster of the Circo De la Luna. Now, show us where the hell we are sleeping tonight."

* * *

**Next chapter: PitFTW**

**Sorry for the slow chapter... but we'll get to the juicy stuff soon.**

**Bye bye!  
**


	4. The stay

Chapter Two

**Now it's back to me! PitFTW!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I'll tell you when we own Nintendo!  


* * *

**

For a moment, Master Hand froze at the snide tone of the man's voice, as well as the uncanny resemblance to known mercenary Ike Greil standing in front of him. The giant hand had just been about to brew a nice pot of tea before turning in, but this _had_ to happen before he could even add the sugar.

Great, just great…

He sputtered for a moment as the imposing figure's cold blue eyes swept over him, a small smirk playing at his lips. To be certain, there was something… off about this man. Whether it was the numerous stains of blood all over his chest or the two identical puncture holes in his stomach. But what surprised the giant floating limb most was not the wounds all over his chest or the fact that he had just thrown off a rather adorable turtle Pokemon like it was nothing but a piece of trash.

It was the two gleaming, _maniacal_ sparks within his eyes…

Master Hand cleared his "throat" to recover himself. "Erm… right…" He surveyed the room some more, taking in the enraged Sheik look- alike shrieking at Zelda, the two identical Samus' gawking at each other, the two Roy twins holding flaming chair legs above their heads, the Ice Climbers and the cloaked figure with ice still rushing from their mouths, Link with another cloaked figure hanging onto his sword and snarling, and the two Pits who were still wrestling each other on the ground. All in all, it was pure pandemonium.

Damn, he hated his job…

Master Hand noticed the two figures that had climbed out of the way of the fight. With one snap of his fingers, all of the hoods in the room fell off, revealing the terrifying faces underneath. Everyone gasped.

It was bad enough that a bunch Pit, Ike, Sheik, Samus, and Roy look- alikes had strutted in their home like they owned the place, but this was all too much. No words could describe the horrors they saw hidden underneath those hoods. While the smallest of them cowered in fear, the strongest found themselves to be absolutely frozen in terror and repulsion. In front of Link was an identical face, except his mirror's teeth was filled with razor killers. Seeing that he was exposed, the beast ripped off his cloak revealing; tattered beige shorts, a shirtless body cover by a crest of fur, claws on his hands and feet like blades and a long tail. Two heads greeted the sight of the Ice Climbers as they saw their mirror, two heads on one body. The cloaked figure holding Clown Marth climbed down and allowed to smashers to look at her deformed figure.

Whether the Ice Climber look- alikes (taking advantage of the exposure and now making out) or the Peach and Lucario fusion creature repulsed them more, it was hard to say. All that matter right now was that there were freaking _clones_ of his Smashers standing right there in front of him.

Oh, what a night…

He pointed at each of the Smashers who had mirror images of themselves. "You people… and you…" He pointed at the clones. "In my office… _now_."

The Roy look- alike without a shirt stepped forward, his features defiant. "You can't tell me what to do you big meanie!"

"Roy!" the Ike clone snapped sharply, "Watch your tongue!" He turned back to Master Hand, forcing a good natured smile on his lips. "Please excuse my… idiot. He had a rather rough night tonight…" The man bowed, his top hat threatening to fall off his head. "We will be happy to accompany you to your office, good sir… just try not to let those bastards back there try to kill us again, please."

"Why you little-" the smasher Roy started forward, only to be held back by the two Hylians as flames danced around his sword. The other one blew a raspberry at his counterpart.

The Ike in the top hat roughly grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him out, ignoring his kicking and crying. With nothing else to do, Master Hand picked up the Ike he knew by the cape and he too floated out, leaving confusion and chaos in his wake.

* * *

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, lemme get this straight…" Master Hand said. "You're telling me that… that you're the Ringmaster of this…" He gestured to the small group in front of him, "These Circo de la Luna people?"

"That is correct," Ringmaster Ike replied. "My little group here and I were running away from some… under appreciative individuals, we'll say… they didn't like our show you see, so…" He shrugged. "We had to show them what it was like… besides, we only _really_ fucked up one for life… the other ten were fine."

All around him, the jaws of the Smashers dropped while the Circo de la Luna members merely nodded in agreement (Nana and Popo did stiffle a giggle though). One of them, the Peach and Lucario fusion, only stared in disbelief at everything around her. She stared in particular at the picture of Mario, the first Smasher, mounted on Master Hand's wall.

"Anyways, we need somewhere to stay," the Ringmaster told him, lazily stretching out and putting his muddy boots on Master Hand's neat desk. "So how's about we stay for a bit, Mister Hand, and we _won't_ kill everyone here, deal?"  
Master Hand was greatly taken aback by his shrewdness. Ike, who had just recovered, looked ready to faint again. Pit was glaring across the table at his counterpart, who looked anything _but_ the typical "virgin angel". Samus was still looking completely shocked and Link was doing his best to try to keep the snarling… thing… on the ground away from Zelda, while at the same time holding back the Sheik look- alike with his sword. Peach, meanwhile, was standing and protecting the quivering Ice Climbers behind her dress.

"Erm…" Master Hand hesitated. "I'm sorry, but we don't really have any room and it's kinda on a tight schedule right now with the tournament and everything…"

That was when the Marth in the clown costume stepped forward, his bottom lip in a small pout. His eyes were large and puppy dog like. "Please sir… we're really cold… and really hungry… just for a little bit…" His gaze was like something Marth of Altea could never pull off. In fact, said prince was recoiling in horror at his counterpart's masterful persuasion technique.

"Well…" Master Hand had to give in. "… Alright. But on one condition…"

Clown Marth smiled, showing all his dirty teeth. "Thank you, mister!"

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Yes… well, you see, since I suppose you are all counterparts of each other, you ought to bunk with your mirror image because you guys know each other best, and-"

A collective "NO!" rang out from all sides. Every single Smasher except Peach and Zelda jumped up and faced their clone with rage in their eyes. Meanwhile, the Circo de la Luna was relatively fine with everything, save the acrobat, Samus, who had just wrapped her arms tightly around Clown Marth.

"I can never leave him!" she cried, pulling the boy closer to her barely clad body. His face was pushed so deeply into her breast that it was very, very hard to discern his blue hair from the rest of her bra.

This time, Master Hand put his "foot" down. "I'm sorry, Miss, but it'll have to be." He pointed at each of the Smashers and their clone in turn. "I don't want to be hearing of any form of fighting or… or anything in these halls, you hear me? There will be consequences if I found out!"

"Yes sir…" the fused Ice Climbers chimed in unison, smiling at each other almost… seductively. Popo and Nana, the Smashers, hid behind Peach's skirt in fear.

Ringmaster Ike stood up, taking care to smash his foot onto his counterpart's as he did. "I thank you, Master Hand… rest assured, the Circo de la Luna will do its best to follow all of your rules as long as we remain in these halls." Then, with a flick of his cane, he was gone, followed by the other circus members.

"You can't do this, Master Hand," Marth whimpered, "Those people… didn't you _see_ the looks of them! I mean… all that blood…"

Roy was still fuming from his defeat earlier. "That other me… he's a complete idiot!" The Marquis of Phrae kicked at his chair. "I'm not _that_ stupid! And I certainly do not play with fire like that guy does! He's going to hurt someone at this rate!"

Samus scoffed. "At least yours is decently dressed… that… that woman is _not_ me! She dresses like a slut and… it's disgusting…" She was struggling to keep her tone professional.

"They're here to do nothing but cause trouble," Link said harshly, "We should send them away as soon as possible!"

"No, Link," the hand said gravely, "They are people in need of a place to stay… the Smashers are more than fighters, and you know that… many of us… we're heroes… we help those in need…" The hand let out one final sigh. "Please… just go to bed…"

* * *

Link couldn't stand it! He stomped back and forth around his room, trying to gather his thoughts. These strangers turned up on their doorstep, assaulted them, and nearly _killed_ every Smasher in the room! What was Master Hand thinking!  
The Hero slammed his fists onto the desk in his room, his anger reaching boiling point. "I can't believe he's doing this to us!"

"I-I'm… h-h-h-herez…" a voice said in the doorway. Link didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Truth be told, his beast- like counterpart disgusted him. Covered from head to toe in greasy, blood covered fur, the creature was a beast of strange and devious looking actions. Every word he spoke sent a shiver down Link's spine, but the Hero just barely managed to keep his face impassive as he turned around at last to face his lion clone, down on all fours.

"Erm… Hi…" he muttered, taking care not to vomit as the lion entered the room, his foot and handprints trailing blood. The Hero could easily see that same blood gushing from huge gashes on his back, but he just barely managed to keep his face impassive.

The Lion eyed him with slight interest. "Y-Y-You… lookz… l-like…"

"I know," Link interrupted quickly, "Believe me, I know…"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

He knew that voice. The Hylian's alarms blared like sirens in his mind as soon as that scream tore into his room. It pierced his heart like a spear, sharp and cold. There was no need for him to recognize that sound as only one woman in the entire world would ever scream and still sound beautiful to the Hero's ears.

"Zelda!"

Ignoring the completely confused lion, Link tore open his door and ran outside, buckling on only his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. He left everything else except his bow and quiver of arrows on top of his bed. The princess' screams grew louder and louder as he ran, as well as the sounds of very, very sharp objects hitting the wall.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

"I'm coming!" he answered as another scream ripped through the air. "Zel, I'm coming!" With no other choice, Link slid down the banister as he came to the stairs and shoved several Smashers out of his way.

"Watch where you're going, Dink!" Ganondorf shouted as he was pushed down.

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, he reached her door. With one swift kick, the door burst into splinters and right before the dust cleared, he could clearly see about half a dozen needles headed right his way. The Hero only had seconds to react as the needles hit the wall behind him, some of them bouncing off his shield.

"STUPID BITCH!" the woman inside shrieked as the familiar blue spark of Naryu's love flashed on the other side of the room. "I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT STUPID FREAKING FACE OF YOURS!" Another round of needles found their way over to where Princess Zelda stood, but she just barely managed to reflect them back with Naryu's Love.

"Zelda!" Link ran forward, needles biting into his flesh as he pushed his princess down to the ground, shielding her with his body and his life. He knew he only had one shot and he had to make it count. Taking a deep breath, the hero pulled his trusty Hero's Bow out and aimed at the enraged woman, ready to strike. He pulled back the string and let it fly, watching as the shaft zoomed through the air.

The Sheik look alike only had seconds to react as the arrow soared towards her wrist. She ducked and dodged it, managing to survive a blow that would've crippled her wrist if it hit. She glared at the man who shot the arrow, the Lion Link doppelganger, who was doing everything to protect the woman she hated. Her eyes flared with anger and hatred as she prepared to launch another barrage of needles at the couple on the ground.

"W-What… goingz… on…?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Pikana**

**Not enough Zelink...**

**Please be kind enough to leave us a review!**


	5. The bath

**Chapter Three**

**Pikana-chan's turn!****  
**

**Disclaimer: No! Or I'd have it clear that Sheik was a girl..

* * *

**

Being a half-cat, meant that Lion Link was instinctively quite the curious creature, so when his humanoid counterpart sprinted off at the sound of a woman screaming, the creature was inclined to follow the mirror-image.

Unlike the humanoid Hylian, Lion Link actually felt no anger and no disgust to his doppelganger. In fact, he realised as he was tracking the tunic-wearer by his scent, he was actually... envying his counterpart. He was complete... not a mismatch of two different creatures. He could speak... no one looked at him in disgust or fear.

"STUPID BITCH!" Lion Link was snatched out of his simple thoughts and took a hard right, seeing a flash of blue coming from a nearby door, "I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT STUPID FREAKING FACE OF YOURS!" The blonde cat stiffened the tiniest bit. Usually, he was used to the knife-thrower having a hissy fit, but somehow this one was different. She was actually spiting words of hate rather then ones of annoyance.

"W-What… goingz… on…?" he croaked from his dry throat as he stumbled upon the scene. The blue vest wearing knife-thrower paid no attention as she was about to release the needles in her hand on the couple on the ground. No mercy, no sorrow was in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, the only thing the lion could see was the pure unreal waves of vengeance in her blood red eyes. "SHEIK! STOP!" he roared.

"Yes Sheik... that's enough. I thought we agreed that we weren't going to kill anyone." To all the Hylians' surprise, the knife-thrower dropped her needles at the sound of the chilling voice coming from behind the lion. Said lion turned around to see his master and true friend behind him with an aspirated look on his face. "You're a good boy Link," the ringmaster praised as he rubbed the feline's head and walked past him.

"R... Ringmaster," Sheik stuttered, her body language suddenly becoming submissive. The man no longer had his jacket or hat on nor did he possess his cane; instead he had a towel over his muscled shoulder. However, the lack of his possessions didn't make him look any less menacing; in fact, the tone of his body language made ever hair on the lion stand on end.

"We haven't been here for an hour and you're trying to kill your hostess... that's not very nice," he crooned as he almost glided over to her, cupping her chin in his ungloved hands, "I thought you didn't want me to skip another of our... sessions tonight. It'd be a pity..." The blue haired ringmaster stole a glance at both Link and Zelda on the ground, the princess clutching her green clad hero tightly in fear. He shot the beautiful brunette a small wink and turned back to his knife-thrower, "would you like me to give it to Link?"

The long-eared man on the ground looked at the shirtless ringmaster, but the lion knew he implied him. Secretly... he actually kind of hoped Sheik would give up her turn with their leader. The master may have been terrifying to be around to and incredibly... well... a bit of an ass... but he was certainly very comforting when he wanted to be.

"No master... but you can't expect me to sleep in the same bedroom as her." Sheik actually spat where the calm-featured... but clearly frightened princess was sitting. The ringmaster smirked at his blonde psychopath before planting a kiss on her lips.

And by kiss, I mean like full on French-style make out . It was like he was raping her mouth with his tongue...

The Link that resided in the mansion chose this moment to pick himself and the princess up as well. His doppelganger turned to face the couple making out with an angered face plastered on his identical features. Absentmindedly, Lion Link chose the moment to look at the princess who was dusting her fine dress off and he stopped, widening his eyes.

Lion Link gave a small growl... but not one of a predator and his prey, more like a wild cat meeting his mate.

Lion Link never cared for clothes, (most of the people in the Circo De la Luna didn't even wear a shirt) but the dress, the crown, ornate earrings... everything looked so gorgeous on the brunette. It was as if he was captivated by her immense beauty and he suddenly longed for her to look at him with her royal blue eyes. It was a very unfamiliar feeling but he liked the warmness it gave. The lion gave another growl and a swish of his tail, but before he could cough up a sentence, he heard his master mention his name with his own sharp ears.

"Yes, Link... that's your name?" the blue haired man asked the swordsman who merely narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Right. You can do something useful... see here. Sheik doesn't like your princess over there and you don't like Link. Am I not mistaken?"

"Oh, no shit Sherlock," Sheik muttered.

Both Links were unsure how the crafty man acquired that information but the one on two legs nodded. "So what we have to do is simple. So... you show my lovely knife-thrower where your room is and you sleep here with your princess. Trust me... we need the room with the door," he looked at the splinted area where the smasher Link had kicked down, "But then again... you won't mind. I'm sure everyone is used to seeing two lovebirds needing some bloody excuse to share a room."

"What? Now wait a minute..." spluttered the humanoid Link. The princess' face turned a similar shade of crimson while Lion Link resisted the urge to smile. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed...

"What? Never banged your lady before? Should of known that woman was an uptight..."

"Sheik..." the ringmaster said, warningly.

"Fine..." the woman went to pick up her fallen needles while the Ike look-alike span around and clapped his hands.

"Then its settled. Bitch: don't kill anyone. Elf: you show her to your room. Kitty," Lion Link popped his head up as the ringmaster sauntered over to him and ran his fingers through his bloodied locks, "it's bath time kitty."

Both princess and look-alike jumped back as the lion seemed to go feral. First he arched his back and snarled. When that proved not very effective, the lion version of Link began to sprint away from his master. Unfortunately, he didn't get too far as the ringmaster reached out and pulled his tail, causing the blonde to fall flat on his face unceremoniously.

The ringmaster, not caring about the disgust on the hero Link's face that was soon to follow, came to the lion and licked the blood off his cheek. "Come on kitty... I know you hate bath time but you really need to be cleaned."

"Go-ze fuck your... grrrr... self bastard," Lion Link swore loudly, causing the knife-thrower to begin laughing.

"Believe me... I intend to. But that's for another time. For now... no amount of compliments is going to save you. You're taking a bath and I don't give a damn if you like it."

With that, the ringmaster picked up the half-lion over his shoulder and began stalking down the hallway towards where he had left a running bath tub. Lion Link snarled and began clawing into his ringmaster's body but the effort had no effect as the man kept walking with large gashes back. He shot a pathetic glance at the three to try get some sympathy, but all he got was Sheik's cocky grin as she waved goodbye to the poor, dirty Lion.

* * *

"Make sure you take care of yourself... okay?"

"Sammy..."

"Break both of his arms if you have to, but make sure no one harms you, alright? Oh man... if anyone hurts you I'll take their heads and make minced meat..." The two heard a small wince from the princely figure next to them, but they ignored it.

"Samus..."

"I would never be able to forgive myself if you got injured! Oh, and make sure that you..."

"SAMUS!"

"Yes?"

"I'll be okay. I promise." The acrobat smiled at the clown and ruffled his blue hair before giving him another tight hug. The other blonde woman snorted in a disgusted manner while the well-dressed bluenette looked away, his face growing the faintest pink tinge." Samus... lack of oxygen..." the clown muttered as he was squished against her scantily-clad cleavage.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" the acrobat exclaimed releasing him. The clown's face was a bright red as he took a few deep gasps of air. When he had seemed to returned to normal, the acrobat gave him a sisterly smile and gave him a much gentler hug. "I'm serious when I said you have to tell me if someone hurts you."

"Samus, I'm eighteen. I'll be fine." With a satisfied grin, the blonde kissed the colourful clown on the forehead.

"Okay, that's enough for one day. Come on..." the bounty huntress said to her counterpart; trying to keep what she really wanted to say to her mirror-image. The acrobat gave another cleavage filled hug to her self-acclaimed brother and ruffled Clown Marth's hair before flipping after her look-alike.

Clown Marth caught Prince Marth looking at him in utter disbelief, looking positively green in the face, like he was going to be sick or faint. The clown's face grew to a tomato colour and gave a sheepish smile.

"That happens a lot. Sammy is really over protective and she gets really hyper sometimes so she often gives hugs to strangers even though she smothers them in her..." Prince Marth didn't even enter his room. He just looked down and began blowing chunks, tangoing with the toilet or however you would like to describe your vomit. "You okay?"

"OH MY GOSH! Ew ew ew! That's disgusting! Get it off!" The clown sweat-dropped as he looked at the disgusted prince. Wasn't this guy completely calm and rational a few minutes ago? "Uggh! My clothes! The floor! Ewwww!"

"Ummm..."

"There's cleaning products in my room! Hurry! It's going to stain!"

"..."

* * *

The ringmaster had to admit that the bathroom was nice: beautiful white tiles were plastered as far as his eye could see, the towels were neatly folded and little cute shell shaped soaps were placed around the area. He didn't really care about the bloody bathroom but he still had to admit that these weaklings certainly knew how to live fancily.

Knocking off the green hat in the process, the master of the Circo De la Luna dragged in his squirming, furious lion. His pet was too scared of the water to speak in proper sentences... but that just made it easier for him; no annoying yells to distract him. Of course Lion Link did roar as loudly as his lungs would allow, but by then, the bathroom door was locked and the creature was cruelly thrusted on the floor. The ringmaster then began removing Lion Link's pants and underwear, careful not to damage his long tail as the angry teenager kicked.

"Now now Link. Why must you struggle when we both know how this is going to end?" Link snarled again and struck at the ringmaster, who took the blow with a grin. "What am I going to do with you?" Lion Link charged again and the ringmaster grabbed his arms and flung him into the tub where a warm bubble bath had been drawn. As the cat flailed in the water, the ringmaster slid off his pants and underwear and jumped in after him.

Ringmaster Ike smiled as he shoved his lion's head deeper into the water-filled depth of the tub. The feline struggled and flailed in the small area but it was no use; he couldn't get out. Link tried to high tail his naked ass out of the dreaded liquid, but Ike grabbed his ear and pulled the poor creature back into the bathtub. Extending his wicked claws, Lion Link made an attempt to slash his master and soon, an epic battle filled with cries, groans and heaps of spilled water made itself known to the neat bathroom.

"You're testing my patience." Link snarled again and the ringmaster pulled him closer and began massaging his bare shoulders, instantly making the creature relax. Hmmm... Diva Peach's technique really did work. He should have tried that earlier. "See kitty, is bath time that bad?" he asked as he began giving a good scrub on his pet. Every angle of his body and fur was washed down until the ringmaster could see a definite improvement. Sure he was no show pony but at least he managed to get the blood out... even if it was now in the water and on the floor. Still... the ringmaster could keep scrubbing...

"Ness... I'm scared."

"I know... me too Lucas. I didn't think anything could make Link scream."

"Come on guys, do you think it's really bigger me screaming? I wonder what's happening in there."

The ringmaster grunted and, after dunking the lion in, he threw a towel around his groin and pushed open the door, causing the three eavesdroppers to topple over each other and onto the floor. The bluenette glared. Two blonde kids (one in green PJs and one in plain flannel ones) and one black haired kid (clad in his own yellow and black nightwear) looked up at the dripping wet man, staring at them.

"What are you worms doing?" the ringmaster growled. The children in front of him gulped as they heard the dark, menacing tone of voice.

"Ike?" asked one of the blonde boys, his voice etched between fear and confusion, "is that you?"

"That's my name. Wear it out and you'll be walking without kneecaps next time," the three children gulped, "what do you whores want?"

"Umm... Yeah! We were..." the black haired boy started, before Lucas and he shoved their companion (the one that looked similar to Link except with cartoon eyes) forward, "you tell him Toony!"

"Thanks so much," Toony muttered sarcastically before catching the seriously dark look in the ringleader's eyes, "we were wondering if you were okay. Well... not you. We actually thought it was big Link in trouble but somehow we got the sounds of you taking a bath getting mixed up with a brawl of some kind..."

The three children jumped as there was a loud roar from the bathroom, the kids jumped back as a wet, soapy figure pushed past the ringmaster and ran off into the corridor, naked on all fours. The three gawked while a look of pure irritation appeared on Ike's face.

"Was that..." Lucas started.

"Link! Get your ass back in the tub or you'll be sorry! You're bathing with me and I don't care if you like it, damn it! I'll scar your eyeballs so bad that every time you look at the moon, it'll look like a fucked up orange cookie in the sky!" The ringmaster grabbed his pants and slipped them on before running after the lion.

Behind the ringmaster, Ness, Lucas and Toony looked at each other.

"Why was Link in the bath with Ike?" Lucas asked.

"Don't know and don't care." Toon Link shivered.

"How 'bout we agree to forget this ever happened and go back to bed. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it that's completely not perverted." The others stared at Ness curiously.

"Like what?"

"This is one seriously messed up dream."

"Amen…"

* * *

**Poor kids XD! ... um... Blame PitFTW for Marth's characterisation! She told me to do it! *runs from Marth fangirls*  
**

**Nex****t chapter: PitFTW**

**If you liked this so far, then see Circo De la Luna. As I mentioned in that story, I'm open to more SSB AUs to crossover with the circus. See Circo De la Luna for more details!**

**Review! Tell us what we can do to make it better!**


	6. The trauma

**Chapter Four**

**Blarg! Forgiveness! I beg forgiveness! DX**  
**  
I have been so busy with both my own stories and school and life in general! I beg of you people, forgiveness for my sins! DX**  
**  
Disclaimer: And we still don't own anything! Forgiveness!

* * *

**

"Mommy, I want my bottle… Mommy, help me… save me Mommy, save me…"

Ike looked under the table and nudged poor traumatised, huddled Pit with his toe. "Is he alright…?"

Roy shook his head. "Of course not! He was stuck in the same room as that… that disgusting clone of his for one whole night! Who knows what could've taken place?"

"What could have happened? My counterpart was relatively pleasant." All the men turned around to see Peach, walking past to her seat near a grumpy Samus.

"Pit has a rapist for a roommate while my one muttered nothing but 'the magnificence of fire and ice' every five minutes in his sleep. What do you think happened?" Roy muttered sarcastically under his breath when the blonde had left. Most of the Smashers were present in the enormous dining hall, all talking animately over their breakfast about the mysterious, identical figures that had appeared in the dead of last night.

"Mommy, it hurts… Mommy, I want Teddy… I want my Teddy… MOMMY, HELP ME!" Ike poked the angel with his toe again. At least the circus woke up earlier then the others: he had vaguely heard the ringmaster say something about training of some kind. If the freak show ate with them... well they definitely didn't need more insanity right then.

Marth stared fixedly at his plate. As usual, everything on it was perfectly and immaculately white, from the glass of milk next to him to the pure egg white omelet he was supposed to be eating on. However, rather than digging in and wiping his mouth daintily (obsessively) with his napkin like he usually was, he could only stare at it as if suspicious that it was poisoned.

What's wrong with you, Marth?" Ike raised an eyebrow. "You look like you're going to get stabbed by that thing any moment…"

Marth looked away from the plate. "… Not hungry…"

Red, who was sitting nearby, gawped. "W-What are you talking about! It's Peach's cooking! Your favorite!"

Marth twitched. "It's... N-Not… N-Not Peach's… c-c-c-cooking…"

"MOMMY, GET ME OUTTA HERE! IT HURTS! HE'S HURTING ME!"

Ike grabbed Marth's plate and looked over it with an expert eye. "… Could use some meat, but it looks fine!" he scooped up the omelet and ate it in one gulp.

Marth twitched again. "Dirty… dirtiness… not Peach's cooking… dirtiness!"

"You and Pit are officially insane," Red stated bluntly. He looked down at his Pokemon. "Alright, Squirtle, don't eat too much! You'll get a stomach ache! Ivysaur, try not to steal Charizard's food this time. Charizard… wait…" he recounted his Pokemon. "… Where's Charizard?"

Roy stopped chewing the breakfast steak he was eating immediately, blue eyes wide as saucers. Red dropped his muffin, eyes equally as wide, if not more. The two young men stared.

"You don't think that this mysterious steak-"

"No... can't be. Can it?" Roy looked at his meal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the doors to the Dining Hall burst open and out ran the Ice Climbers. Popo and Nana were both screaming their heads off. They were soon followed by Toon and Young, both who had their swords out and were waving them wildly through the air. It wasn't long before plates and utensils clattered to the ground as every Smasher in the Dining Hall stood up to see what was going on.  
In came the Ice Jester, the horrible two headed mass that had scarred every Kid Smasher with a single look and caused many of the toughest Smasher men to wet their pants. They could see the blood all over the Jesters' clothes as they entered, smell the horrid stench that emitted off of them, feel the gleam of the insane spark in their eyes as they surveyed the room. But still, nothing in the world could prepare any of them for what happened next. The Ice Jesters looked at each other and smiled, smiles so evil, so seductive that it made the porn Snake and Captain Falcon "secretly" watched look like Barney the Dinosaur…

"Oh my dear charming brother, what charming people our hosts are. My counterpart twas so fair when she did part with her bed and made way for us two." Nana gave a furious shiver as her freaky circus part pointed to her, but the Ice Jester paid no attention as the male used his hand to cup the other head's cheek.

"But you, my dearest wife, were nothing but the sweetest thing, when you did refuse and cause us to sleep on the floor. Thou art so temperate in nature."

"Oh my darling husband. You were the one whom was so patient... you flatter me in front of all the others."

"I would do anything for you my sister," the Ice Jester Popo breathed as he brought his head to hers...

And then they started making out.

Full blown, lips crushing down on each other, moaning, and everything.

And it was just plain wrong!

Every person in the room that still possessed innocence screamed at the top of their lungs. Those that didn't choke on their breakfast and had to spit it back up again. Meanwhile, the two incestuous siblings seemed to be enjoying the attention as they delved in deeper, more passionate and hungry than before.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" the two Ice climbers screamed. They grabbed plates of food and threw them right at the incestuous twins, hoping that by banging them with the paper plates, they would stop. Of course, said banging only served to deepen the passion and lust the Jesters felt, as they deliberately leaped the one body onto the table and started rolling around on it, not caring that they were getting ketchup and soy sauce all over their clothes.

One by one, the Smashers pushed back their chairs and left the room, not caring that they were currently trotting all over the soy sauced and ketchuped floor. Their faces were all twisted in either sheer fear or disgust from seeing such an act of abnormality done right in front of them, while eating breakfast as well!

Ike, being Ike, was the last to leave. He had to somehow snap Marth and Pit out of their trances long enough so that he could get them out of there without having to carry the two. The last time he did so, everyone ended up calling him gay for a week. He would've tried waking up Red as well, but the Pokemon Trainer was already too miserable over his Charizard getting turned into (really, really good) steak to really be considered sane anymore.

Pit seemed to be coming to as he didn't mumble half as much as he did earlier. Marth was still ranting to himself about how "unclean" his food was. Ike frowned and considered for a moment whether it would hurt more if he whacked Marth with Ragnell or forced him to watch the still making out Ice Climber blob thing.

"Uh… hey Ike, did I miss anything?" the mercenary didn't need to look up to know it was Link. Still, he did so anyways.

The Hylian was a mess. His hair was rumbled, he was unshaved, and his tunic was on backwards. There were dark circles under his eyes. What was more, he was without his hat. And it didn't really help Ike's semi- perverted mind that there was still the slightest smudge of lipstick on the Hero's neck. He checked the door. Yep, Zelda was hurrying along past and she looked pretty rumpled as well.

In spite of himself, a muscle in the mercenary's jaw twitched. "Nope, you missed nothing at all! Except… A COUPLE OF NUT JOBS MAKING OUT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF BREAKFAST!"

Link nodded, still completely distracted. "Oh, alright… yeah… thanks, Ike…" he picked up a random plate and started eating, not caring that there was steak on it and that it tasted kind of funny.

Ike shook his head. "Geez, am I the only sane one here?" he slapped Pit. "Wake up, Pit! He's not going to hurt you!"

Pit continued rocking back and forth. "Mommy… mommy, he's touching me… I don't like him touching me… MAKE HIM STOP, MOMMY!"

Ike facepalmed. "I give up…"

By the time Ike was able to rouse his two fellow Smashers, it was already almost noon time. At this time, Master Hand usually went about his usual business, but there was a new catch today. With the addition of the circus members to the manor, his day was a bit complicated now.

There were numerous complains about the circus members from his Smashers. Molesting and rape from the Pit counterpart, attempted murder from the freakish lion Link and Sheik doppelgangers, arson from that Roy and just more trouble then he would have thought ten people were capable of in one morning. In short, none of his Smashers wanted them here. The thing was, Master Hand couldn't think of anywhere else to put them and he certainly wasn't going to send them away in their time of need. The giant hand paused for a moment as he riffled through his papers, unsure of what he should do.

There was a knock on the door. The hand didn't bother looking up from his papers, merely making the door open with a snap of his fingers. The sound of Ike's recognizable tread came in not long after.

"Master Hand, we really need to talk abou-"

"I know, I know, Ike…" the hand said irritably. "You're here to complain about your doppelganger as well, I take it?"

There was a slight hesitation from the mercenary. "Well… yes… but not only that… I wish to speak to you about…" he cleared his throat. "The whole standing guard thing…"

That caught the hand's attention. Master Hand placed his papers onto his desk and gave Ike a look that seemed to him like a mixture between amusement and pity. Then again, the hand had no face so he couldn't really discern much emotion from a bunch of fingers.

"… Ike… I've told you already… the information of why I'm sending you all out there each night if classified…"

Ike met Master Hand's gaze with one of his own. "Master Hand… how the Hell are we supposed to know what we're protecting the mansion against if we don't even know ourselves? Heck, I betcha anything half of the guys you send out there at night just go straight to the bar in town for some drinks before coming back in at the end of their shift!"

Master Hand pointed at him. "Now see here, young man! You go too far! Besides…" he paused for a moment. "… Which bar…?"

Ike shrugged. "Probably the one down near the mall… you know, the nice one?"

Master Hand sighed. "The expensive one, you mean…" he paused for a moment, shuffling through his papers. He looked up once to meet the mercenary's gentle, yet hard gaze only to look back down again. Though it was true that Ike was one of his most trusted Smashers, there was only one other person in the entire mansion that knew why the Smashers kept going in and out on watches was Mario and it was pretty obvious why the plumber was chosen to be the sole confident of Master Hand.

But perhaps…

"Ike…" Master Hand took a deep breath. "… if you promise to stop staring at me like that- it's really creepy- I'll tell you what's going on…"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "… Everything…?"

Master Hand sighed in response. "… Everything…"

Ike stopped the staring. He now crossed his arms and waited, watching as Master Hand started shuffling the papers on his desk. When the floating limb finally stopped, he held up a diagram of something that none of the Smashers had seen since the Subspace War…

"Is that…?"

"Indeed…" the hand confirmed sadly. "This was found just outside the outskirts of Smashville one week ago… and it was ticking down quickly…" he sighed. "… Your favorite eatery that supposedly closed down…? It took a lot of work, but I was able to create the illusion that it closed… when really…"

"It was swallowed up…" Ike whispered, horrified. "Eaten… disintegrated… digested… by the most evil substance in all the known worlds…"

Master Hand nodded. "Forgive me… I did not know…"

Ike looked at Master Hand. "… It's happening, isn't it…? Is this the reason why the circus… why they are here…?"

Master Hand shook his head at this. "Whether the members of the Circo de la Luna being here is connected to this or not… I cannot say… but what I can say is that our worse fears have come true…"

Ike nodded. "… Tabuu has returned to Smashville…"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Plot twist time! Hope you all liked it... and in case you're wondering, Pikana's taking the next chapter where the Circus realizes that there are furries and Pokemon in this Mansion.**

**Review!  
**


	7. The mistakes

**Two Worlds One Circus**

**Chapter Five**

**Shut up. I know we're late!**** Or me... mostly me.**  
**  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT!  


* * *

**

"That's enough for today. You guys didn't do as bad as I thought you would do." The circus cheered as the ringmaster retracted the whip back into his cane and walked back towards the Smash Mansion. Fortunately, they had all been able to be up by 4am to complete their morning exercises up to scratch because now they had the whole afternoon to themselves. Not really caring where their leader departed to, the strongman slung a towel over his bare shoulders and walked next to his acclaimed brother as the pack of performers went their separate ways.

"So what are you planning today? Slutting it up?" the fire-breather laughed as he slapped the winged teenager on his back. The brunette shook his head, although he gave a cheeky grin to the red head as the two followed back inside.

"Nah, my counterpart won't stay near me for long enough," the two laughed. They really needed to keep a list of traumatised people: Pit got around quickly, "Master and I have a little competition going on: who can top their mirror first. Winner gets the usual prize."

"Well, good luck with that, since you always have a habit of losing."

"Hey! I don't see you doing anything more productive!"

"Well! Umm... Since I actually treasure my body, I'm just going to explore today. See how fancily those look-alikes of ours live. I mean... they have a whole mansion! It has sparklies!" Pit nodded and waved at the diva who walked passed them. The blonde smiled at the two boys but looked away, a watery, distant look in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Remember who she's married to? A certain carpenter/plumber/doctor/ringleader who's dead?" Roy scrunched up his face and Pit gave a sigh. He was always so slow. Except if it ever involved a certain member of their circus...

"Oh... Ringleader Mario?"

"Yeah... and remember who's portrait she saw in that... giant glove thing's office?"

"The fat plumber that looks like... OH! I get it!" Roy exclaimed as Pit gave a light, playful facepalm and a snicker.

"About time. Could you be any slower?"

"I couldn't find the coffee this morning."

"Well... my counterpart may possibly be in trauma from last night but I had a good rest. How was your sleep?" Roy beamed as he opened the door and the two went inside. As usual, they were the last to enter the mansion and the last to leave the open, now burnt, back garden where they had been training their bodies beyond the limit.

"We have to get beds. Their beds are the most comfy things ever. Way better then our rundown things! I wanted to sleep in for ages and ages and ages!" Roy chittered quickly, "My counterpart gave me no trouble but he kept staring at me weirdly... especially when I asked questions about his stuff."

"Well that general is weird."

"That's almost like saying I'm weird."

"I know."

"HEY!" The two laughed. "But seriously bro, don't you think it's odd?" Pit stared at the shirtless fire breather curiously.

"Odd?"

"That we just came here... I mean. I'm confused from last night. We were running from the Furries and then suddenly, Mrs. Mario gets all glowy and then BAM! We're right here conveniently in front of a mansion filled with people who ARE us. Doesn't it seem a little odd how when we just needed help, we were given it?" Pit closed his eyes and nodded, wondering how Roy had made that connection so quickly. It didn't even occur to him in the first place, but now that Roy had explained it... it was a bit odd.

"Maybe... that mysterious being or beings from above decided to give us a chance?" Pit muttered, looking at the childish fire-breather. "Nah, that sounds stupid, with our record of luck, I don't think so."

"Well you could be right bro," Roy said, "maybe it was because..." he stopped and stared at the space behind the winged teen. The brunette followed the gaze of his ocean eyed friend and he gawked before tightening his hand into a fist.

"ROY! CALL THE OTHERS! IT'S HIM!" The frightened red head nodded at his brother's barking and ran off, opening a random door and slammed it shut. Pit's brow crossed. There was no mistaking the creature. They circus had learned to loathe him from the cradle... how the hell did he get here? Did he manage to follow them after all? The accursed creature turned his head as the strongman of the circus suddenly lunged at him. The green eyed pilot had no time to react as he found himself on the floor, wrists being crushed by the infuriated angel, pure loathing stitched into his eyes.

"What the hell? Oww... Pit! Get off of me!"

"Spare me the fucking denial Mr. Prime Minster. How did you find us? How?" The fox growled and tried to kick the strongman off him but found the crushing grip much too tight. "Tell me now before I kill you!"

"What's wrong with you Pit? It's me! Fox! Damn it! I wasn't in Corneria that long for you to forget about me!" Pit was about to make a snappy comeback when he heard a yell from the door Roy just ran into. A second later, the shirtless fire-breather bolted out, narrowly dodging a beam of water that blasted after him. The blue eyed teenager slammed the door shut.

"BRO! There are Pokemon in there!"

"What? He brought backup?"

"Probably! They were packed in these tiny balls and stuff! It was so scary! What is this place?" Pit looked back at Fox and snarled before hoisting him up by the collar with one hand. Though the confused creature did try to escape, Pit kept swatting away any weapons the brown furred creature tried to pull out in his defense.

"Start explaining. Where the hell are we? What is this... Smash Mansion we were brought to last night? DON'T YOU DARE LIE! YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T CRUSHED YOUR SKULL IN YET!"

"He- HEY! You can't just do that!" Pit looked across the room to see his astonished counterpart, mouth agape and astonished, "That's a fellow Smasher! You can't just walk up to anyone and start bashing them!"

"... Two Pits?" Fox tried to bring his hands up to rub his eyes when the strongman mistook it for an attack and rammed him into a wall.

"Start talking 'Other Me'," the Circo De la Luna Pit demanded, looking back to his mirror, "What is he doing here?"

"And Pokemon? Why do you have Pokemon behind this door?" the fire-breather demanded. The Smasher Pit stared at the two before he took a deep sigh. "Is this a furry conspiracy? Is living you guys a lie? WHAT ABOUT US?"

The two Pits shared an expatriated sigh at Roy's continued stupidity while Fox kept the frightened expression on his face.

"Strongman... Fire-breather... relax. The Pokemon here are kind and friendly... like your version of Peach... and I don't know your issue with Fox, but he's a good guy. Just put him down. I have a lot of explaining to do... to the three of you."

THUNK.

"... I meant put him down nicely. Not on his head."

"Whoops," the strongman smirked, definitely feeling not sorry at all.

"Seriously you guys... I noticed when you saw Red's Pokemon, some of you looked like you were going to spazz out. Then now with Fox... what are you circus guys? Where do you guys come from and how did you get here?" The strongman watched as the real angel walked over and examined Fox, purposely staying as far as he could away from him. The strongman snickered. He could see Fox, the dirty beast, was breathing and was fine... but out like a light.

"Well... obvious we're not like you, because we're all humans" Roy chipped in bouncily as the Circus Pit edged closer to his mirror image, "We came from the Country Smashtopolis on the continent of Nintendo on the world of VG and I'm not sure how we got here but our master will find out eventually."

"... Right," the real Pit said, "well... I hope we... sort out our differences soon." Roy stared at the teenager, who looked so similar to his brother, grow a little bit scarlet in the face as the smasher quickly whipped around to meet eye level at his other self. "Well... excuse me. I better take Fox to the infirmary and report this to Master Hand," he backed away and grabbed the fox, "Bye," he eeped before dashing off.

"Well that was rude. Why did he have to leave so soon? We were bonding and having a pleasant conversation." Roy muttered as he stared at the whistling winged teenager.

"I'm saying he'll be traumatised for at least another hour."

"Wha- what did you... never mind. I'm better off not knowing."

"We work with a horny stripper. It's a habit."

"Dude! Do you have any self restraint?"

"Define restraint."

* * *

It was like a child at Christmas. There it was, a large red bundle of excitement and joy. All for her to use up and enjoy. Last night, when she was pestering her counterpart after they had left the Marths, she had found out how her mirror could get in. A simple hand and eye scanner as well as a passcode.

Getting in was easy. The passcode was obvious, it was exactly the same as the one she used for her locker at the Chozo Stripper Bar (S204G96A) back before she was an acrobat... and apparently her DNA and eyes were exactly the same as her counterpart's. And the original Samus said no clone could get in. She was her. She could get in.

"So... I wonder what the hell this does." Acrobat Samus only wanted to get in there purely because the original Samus told her not to.

As soon as the blonde touched the green canon of the Varia suit, it whirred to life and grasped onto her arm. The acrobat screamed a high pitch squeal as the mechanical object clinged to her body and began creeping up her arm, as if some kind of snake wrapping around her body.

"Get this thing off!" The suit was more then just some metallic halloween costume like she had thought; it was more of furry exosuit except designed to hunt aliens instead of humans. The acrobat struggled as she was covered more then she had ever been before. The Varia suit was already covering her huge assets and concealing her neck. She wasn't sure if anyone could hear her scream. No one must have heard her, or if they did, no one came to her aid as the helmet of the dangerous suit came onto her head.

"Help!" Darkness. She could see nothing but darkness. The air was tight to breath and she could only see a faint light coming from outside. "Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Marth? Marthy?"

"System powering on. Welcome Samus Aran. No intruders in your room today." The acrobat looked left and right in order to find this mysterious, alluring, calm male voice (it was a hot voice, don't judge her) when she realised it was the suit. The world seemed to glow bright green and suddenly, she could see everything clearly. "System functioning 100%. Scanner is fully functioning. Weapons are online."

"Weapons?" the acrobat smirked. "Well I want the best weapon so I can shoot things multiple times." Immediately, the green canon on her hand morphed and what looked like a super rocket was loaded into the holster. "This... is so awesome." Wondering how she could shoot, the circus dweller looked around and aimed her hand towards a random wall. She accidentally clenched her left hand and suddenly...

**BOOM!**

A gaping hole in the solid brick wall. The furniture and floor around the mostly blank wall was in small flames while the wall itself was smoking. The acrobat gave a happy grin to herself. With this power, she could cleanse the world of furries and make it a better place. The ringmaster and her clown would be so proud of her!

Excited, the acrobat attempted to do a happy flip in the suit... only to tumble over and to trip.

"Ow... Well... that's not going to work," she laughed as she opened the door with her available, non-canon hand and walked out of the huntress' room. She had to show everyone this suit, except for her other self, but once she saw what help it could give the circus, maybe she could give it to her. That'd be so awesome!

"I wonder what other weapons this thing has..." the blonde muttered out loud. A screen suddenly appeared holographically on her visor and, after a quick study, she found that the suit had everything from a plasma beam to an ice beam to little miniature bombs. It was all so exciting... she wanted to see her little clown so he could see how cool she looked and what this epic thing could do.

As she almost skipped down the stairs, it suddenly occurred to her that she didn't have the slightest idea where she was going. Though she didn't care because she knew she was bound to find someone eventually: if not, she could always break down a wall and walk around to the front door. The acrobat in armour walked on the ground floor, not feeling any less hyper then before.

Until suddenly what looked like a moustached ghost appeared, running out of a door, screaming something about a... 'Toony.' Samus didn't know what a 'Toony' was but it must have been something very upsetting to the figure before her.

The acrobat gasped. It was an angry ghost... in the form of the great Ringleader Mario! It must have been a ghost as it was head to toe covered in white. It had to be destroyed! Well... if ghosts could be destroyed... but Samus was sure that her counterpart's armor had something to expel the ghost. The image of the deceased leader turned to look at her.

"Hello Samus, how ar- ...why do you have your cannon at me?" The acrobat didn't respond to the Italian's question directly. She responded with a small missile heading for the white overall-wearing man. "Mamma Mia!" he cried in his thick accent as he ducked out of the way. "Samus!"

The acrobat seemed to be getting the hang of the suit, she could get the missiles to home in on the ghost if she stood still. She fired another missile and tried to access a Plasma beam: while she was distracted, the ghost whipped out a cape and deflected her attack. Narrowly, the circus woman dived out of the way and fired a wave of purple at the Mario-ghost.

"Enough!" A familiar black cloaked woman dropped from the ceiling, landing in between the white figure and the armoured acrobat.

"Peachy?" the figure behind her asked.

"Leave him alone metallic demon. He has not done anything wrong."

"But Mrs. M! He's a friggin ghost! Of course-"

"NOW!" Samus had never heard that tone of voice from her before. It was evident that the hooded motherly figure didn't recognise her. It wasn't worth fighting for, so the Varia Suit cladded acrobat turned around and walked away. Oh well... she had other fish to blast anyway.

* * *

"Phew... thanks for saving me Peach."

"It's not a problem. I guess Samus was a bit confused. Next time try not get yourself covered head to toe in flour." The two laughed before Mario looked at the shrouded figure.

"Hey-a Peachy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just have two questions... 1. 'Why were you on the ceiling?' and 2. 'why are you wearing that cloak?'"

The Lucario diva said nothing. She just kissed his forehead and ran off; fighting back the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Rubbish chapter is rubbish**

**Next chapter: PitFTW... expect Zelink because it's her.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. The mirror

**Two Worlds One Circus**

**Chapter Five point Five  
**

**See what I did there? Into since Psyche is lazy. I did this in like... two hours. Time to study.**  
**  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT!  
**

* * *

At first, one would think he was investigating Ike's personal life by going through his cupboards and drawers. In reality, all he was doing was search for security cameras, and he found six. The Ike of the Circo De la Luna didn't just work with fear alone; he was perfectly adept in disabling the video cameras in no more then three minutes flat.

After this was done, and he was sure the doors were locked, did the alternate Ike begin. He was sure that no one would walk in on him, and if they did, they would probably be wise enough not to interfere. The leader of the Circo De la Luna was someone who gave the aura to be feared; his mere presence invoked terror into the hearts of all who graced his presence. Even the canon Ike had none of the knife-ripping confidence the ringmaster possessed. The room may have belonged to him, but now, it was under the red-coated man's control.

Standing tall, he reached for his trusty cane, Ragnell, and began twisting the golden green head three times in each direction.

'Pop!'

Out jumped a small golden flask, filled to the brim with a fine green powder. Neatly, the ringmaster poured the tiniest amount onto his hand and packet the flask away. His sharp eyes spied the bathroom mirror. The elegant ringmaster spat into the power and began rubbing it, watching as the grainy material transitioned from yellow to purple to blue and finally to red. Emotionless, he spread the paste onto the mirror, making the glass shimmer.

One... two... three...

"Ike? What do you want?" The ringmaster gave a smirk at the familiar voice coming from the mirror. The reflection of him no more, a cloaked-figure clearly visible. The powder had transformed the mirror into a window. "If you wanted to 'play' with me, you know you have to come after work. Can't you call back later?"

"...Time is different here apparently. Goody, I'm not in my caravan. I'm not in the circus either." That got the attention of the reflection. It looked up like a startled kitten before rushing closer towards the ringmaster.

"You've been captured?"

"No. The crew and I have been transported to another alternate universe... and we don't know why."

"Another alternate universe? You'll have to be more specific. There are over trillions of realities and I only know about six thousand." The ringmaster rolled his eyes at the person on the other side.

"It really doesn't matter. What does matter, is I tried getting back home to the way you taught me. Several times last night actually... but for some reason it's not working." A puzzle look crossed the reflection.

"That's not good. There aren't many powers that can ward of grounded yoshi bones. I'll try hone in on your aura and get you back... but it'll take a while."

"A while is better then forever," the ringmaster chuckled, "I don't think the residents can handle my circus for much longer." The being in the mirror remained solemn faced.

"Be careful Master... you know the consequences of inter-dimensional travel if you extend your stay to more then a month in your time: excruciating pain. The corrosion of the world. Then the massive implosions effectively corrupting the dimension..."

"I know, I know..."

"Damn you better know. Do you know what strings I have to pull to even let you retain your memories of dimension jumping? You better not destroy another world." If his face would show emotion, the owner of the circus would have grimaced. The ringmaster stared blankly at the mirror, trying to collect his thoughts.

A cruel, small smirk played across his features "but then again... we both know how to prevent the these happenings. It's not the first time..." For a second, it looked like the strange, human-looking reflection was depressed. The ringmaster's smile faltered.

"There's another Ike there?"

"The whole crew has counterparts... except Sheik for some odd reason. The third Ike is some mercenary according to the files I dug up last night. You try figure out how to get my employees home and I 'do' him just in case."

"..." The ringmaster placed his hand on the face of his reflection.

"Don't worry. One fling won't stop you being my favourite. You have no problems when I'm intimate with my crew." The refection touched its cheek, before pressing its hand on the glass.

"But your crew... they're not... another you, like this newbie."

"He may be 'me'... but he may not even be 'good'. He seems a lot more pathetic. Now smile gorgeous." The reflection sighed.

"... you always know how to get me. I'll dump my work on the Good Witch of the North and work on getting your crew home. You however, owe me big time."

"I eagerly await what you'll do to me," the ringmaster winked. The reflection blushed before coughing formally, regaining his composure.

"By the way, you mentioned files earlier. Did you happen to find out any reason why your Dimension Dust doesn't work?" The ringmaster looked at his trusty cane storing the green powder before shrugging.

"Nothing. I did a few background checks around the eatery on the outskirts of town where we arrived. I hacked about two computers and got nothing."

"...mmm... this is troubling. I wonder..."

"I don't know if it means anything, but the name Tabuu came up a few times." The reflection frowned while the Ringmaster raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"... never heard of him. But don't worry, I'll do my best to get you home."

"Thanks Goody."

"Stop calling me that."

"Whatever."

"... Take care okay? Don't get yourself into too much trouble... and don't have too much fun sexing up Ike."

"I won't..." the ringmaster muttered. He splashed water on the mirror and stared at his true reflection for a minute. "After all, I always want me the most," he laughed as he stalked out of the room.

_ 'Now to find Ike and take him down'_

* * *

**New terms, more confusion More plot, more insight on Ike and filler all in one. For you Deviantart fans of mine, you'll know who this mystery being is. **

**Next chapter: PitFTW... expect FOR REAL Zelink because it's her.  
**

**REVIEW!**


	9. The jealousy

**Two Worlds One Circus**

**Chapter Six  
**

**… All I can say is… SORRY! DX**

**Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN IT!**

* * *

He hated that thing. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it. He had disliked the feline humanoid thing when it had first come to the mansion, but right now, he _hated it_.

He hated how that _thing's_ disgusting tail moved with every step it took.

He hated how the bloodied footprints, courtesy of the Ike doppelganger, left a mess on every floor.

Above all, he _hated_ how much Zelda, his _princess_, pitied the wretched creature.

"Link, you're doing that glaring thing again," Zelda said lightly as she turned a page in her book. Lion Link, as he was called, was curled up quite comfortably next to her. Much to Link's annoyance, the creature's tail often brushed the princess' gloved hand.

Link scowled. "What glaring thing? I don't have a glaring thing! Since when have I ever done a glaring thing?"

Zelda sighed and put down her book. "… Lion Link? Can you please leave this room for a bit? I need to speak with… Smasher Link alone."

The Lion rolled off the couch and stretched. Shooting a quick glance at his Smasher self to make sure that he was looking, he carefully licked the beautiful woman's gloved hand. Link's anger rose to breaking point as Zelda giggled before gently ushering the beast out. As soon as the tail was out of the way, Link slammed the door shut, taking extra care to make sure that the bang could be heard all around the mansion.

He leaned against the door. "What's up?"

Zelda crossed her arms. "Link, I know that you dislike your counterpart, but-"

Link growled. "That little… _thing_? Yeah, I don't like him! I'd rather give Ganondork a _sponge bath_ than spend another day with him! Don't you know what he nearly did to Toon? He almost tore his guts out just because the kid dropped a bit of water on him. I mean, what the _Hell_?"

The princess sighed at her Hero's outburst. "Link, we are _hosting_ them until they can find a way back to… wherever they came from. I don't know if you _really_ understand this, but they need our help. And as Smashers, it's our duty to help others-"

"Tell that to Ganondork," Link snorted.

"… Link, just give them a chance…" Zelda begged. "For me? Please?"

Link looked at the woman he loved. She was doing that puppy dog eye thing again. He loved and hated the puppy dog eyes. In spite of himself, a small smile curved upon his lips.

"… Well… alright…"

With a great squeal, Zelda threw her arms around him and kissed his neck. He had to admit he liked that a lot. Smirking now, he grabbed the princess and pulled her in, his hands already travelling towards the bottom of her corset…

"E-Excuse… pardon… grr…"

He hated that voice. He hated that growl. He hated that stupid half lion.

Zelda pulled away from him immediately upon hearing the creature's voice. Link watched in dismay as her eyes lit up in happiness. Struggling to keep his face impassive, he turned around to face the creature that had _deliberately_ opened the door and interrupted his and Zelda's…. moment.

The half-lion was standing up on his two hind legs, a feat that Link had thought him to be completely incapable of. In his hands, he held a rather large bunch of pure white lilies. Behind him, the Hero of Twilight caught sight of a smashed Ming vase. Gritting his teeth to keep down the anger that was bubbling within him, Link watched helplessly as Zelda gently pried herself from his embrace and ran to the creature.

"Oh, Lion Link! They're beautiful!" Zelda exclaimed as she took the flowers from him. "They must've taken you hours! Oh, you're so thoughtful…"

The Lion gave her a roguish grin. Link couldn't help but notice that, unlike yesterday, the beast's teeth were absolutely spotless. There wasn't a single string of flesh or meet anywhere.

The Hero tapped the Master Sword with one finger, wondering how easy it would be to draw it and slice the beast here and now. Zelda would probably faint. That was okay. He could probably get Mewtwo to fix her memory. But then again, of course, the murder might go on his record. But he was the Hero of Time. Most companies would just wave it aside like it was nothing…

For a moment, he measured up the lion, considering the creature's reflexes and how fast his own had to be in case he missed. But the sight of his princess, her cheeks flushed dazzling pink with happiness, stopped him. Grimacing in disgust, he left the room.

No one noticed.

* * *

Ike stooped down and studied the marks on the ground. They seemed simple enough. After all, these were nothing more than a few tiny little burn marks that could've been made by anything. If it weren't for the fact that these little marks were sitting in the exact spot where Ike's favorite restaurant used to stand, he probably would've just walked away.

But he didn't.

The Shadow Bugs were getting more powerful. He could just sense it. There was no way they could've devoured an entire restaurant, possibly with people in it, without anyone noticing. If Tabuu had indeed returned, he was getting a Hell lot more subtle.

He stood up. There was nothing here but these few burn marks. The mercenary turned and with a sweep of his cape, trudged away from the place he had once known.

* * *

_Obsidian eyes watched as he passed the ally way._

_An arm, long and grizzled, grabbed him by the cape in a vice-like grip._

_He had only seconds to scream out before another hand clamped over his mouth._

_No…_


	10. The fights

**Two Worlds One Circus**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sorry for crap chap.**

**Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN IT!**

* * *

By now, the other residents in the mansion had realised that she wasn't the Samus they were used to. Acrobat Samus already knew they knew...

Why? Because the blonde was standing there next to a blue hedgehog, two brown simians, a and a man in a helmet: all of them ready to stop the acrobat. To be fair, she did steal the suit, but the other Samus wasn't going to listen to what she said. She was so satanically pissed off at her counterpart that the pole-dancer was sure that her menacing looks would kill off Lion Link.

"I don't know how you got into my suit, but come out now." The acrobat stared at the blue-clad bounty huntress and shook her head. She wasn't going to stop now! She had just gotten into her new toy and was getting the hang of it. She hadn't even seen the Ringmaster yet and shown what this thing could do.

"I'm sorry, but even if I knew how to, I wouldn't. This thing is so damn fun." The huntress glared at her own varia suit before groaning. She didn't want to have to pound the look-alike out of the suit, but she really had no choice.

"Come on Sam, this will be easy," Sonic smirked as the others cried out in agreement. Although she didn't need, or liked, help; Samus couldn't help but smirk at the support she was given. Everyone wanted a piece of that wild woman. Sonic had a chunk of his quills blasted off by the rampaging acrobat, the Kong duo had gotten their bananas frozen by a stray ice beam and Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon had been crushed after the Acrobat had jumped on its roofed and dented it.

"Naww... I want to play with it a little longer," even though no one could see it, the acrobat pouted. "But I'll give it back. I also wanna fix anything I did wrong so you won't be angry! Tell me how to get out of this, please." Samus had to raise an eyebrow. They spent three hours trying to find the look-alike and had been prepared to cremate the girl and that was it? No fight? She was just giving up? A trap perhaps?

"You crushed my car!" Captain Falcon yelled, "why should I forgive you?"

"I can help fix it! Uhh... not that I know how to, but I'll pay for every expense. I can sell some of my jewelry!" the acrobat chirped as she clapped the suit's hands together in a very childish fashion. Samus grimaced. How did they look so alike when they were so completely different? It baffled her.

No one understood what exactly DK and Diddy were screaming about, until Donkey Kong showed the frozen bananas.

"Well, they're not ruined. I'll get the fire-breather help you defrost them... and then you can have them however you want." Unlike C. Falcon, the ape and monkey seemed satisfied with that solution. Acrobat Samus' mouth twitched. Why on Earth did she have to reason with furries? She never thought that day would come.

"And me? My quills aren't going to grow back magically! No one messes with the master of faster and the fastest thing alive!" Even though Sonic sounded far more egotistical, he and Samus were on the same side. From under the visor, the acrobat pouted, disappointed why they all couldn't just get along. She just wanted to do good things with the suit.

"Well, three on one is hardly fair..."

"It's not a game." Samus' patience was wearing thin. Again the acrobat pouted under the suit.

"Well it is! Not fair, I mean. How am I supposed to beat you when I only just got my suit today?" Sonic stared as Samus' patience snapped in two.

"Your suit? You may be me, but that's MY SUIT!" With that, the bounty hunter ran forward and flipped over the orange exoskeleton. Without time seemingly not passing, the Chozo-raised woman landed on the ground. Acrobat Samus looked around in confusion before the suit suddenly... ejected her?

"WAHHHHHH!" the hyper acrobat screamed. The guests watching this display meerly blinked uncomfortably as the Samus-variation came hurtling down from the sky. She would've broken something if she didn't forward roll and made the perfect landing. "Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready."

Samus wondered why her counterpart was so... childish.

Now unarmed and looking not very intimidating, Sonic and Captain Falcon were ready exact revenge on the troublesome woman. As much as it was Samus' responsibility to protect the doppelganger... she was sure she could overlook the incident. The mercenary began to pick up the pieces of her suit as the hedgehog and F-Zero X racer ganged up on the now-battle ready blue woman.

"We could sort this out nicely..." Acrobat Samus started. A roar of pain from Captain Falcon. The man staggered as five needles were sticking out of each of his fingers. Everybody turned to see a certain knife-thrower, grinning as psychotically as she could manage. "Or we could just fight and solve it."

"Yo Sam! What the hell was that man? How come you didn't kill these morons yet?" Neither Samus or Sonic not take any offense to that. However, being more rational, the hunter Aran crossed her arms and shook her head.

"We won't fight-"

"Samus! Are you giving up?"

"Quiet Sonic and let me finish... we won't fight here. We'll have a proper tag team brawl to settle this... without anyone dying." The circus Sheik whined but the acrobat looked positively delighted. Fighting without dying? That seemed like a fun game!

"We accept your challenge Sonic the Hedgehog and Samus Aran." Sheik, not wanting to back down, nodded in agreement, "and if we win, we get the use of the power suit without your restriction!"

And that was when Samus almost withdrew from the fight if not for her strong will and Sonic retorting at his usual fast pace.

"Fine! Then you have to... be our slaves for the rest of your stay!" Samus glared at the hedgehog who shrugged, "I thought fast."

"We accept again!"

"A two on two brawl on the Final Destination stage," the speedster proposed, "Samus and I vs you guys. No time limit and one chance per contestant. Agreed?" The carnival girls nodded before giving some deviating smirks.

"It seems you have underestimated us," both blondes grinned the same smirk and Sonic gulped behind her. "Alone, we are simply known as Acrobat Samus,"

"And Knife-thrower Sheik, but together we are known as," the two backflipped into action, the acrobat cascading herself in ribbons and the knife-thrower revealing thirty five needles and four knives.

"The Blade Queen and the Ribbon Empress. The Despotic Duo. We will win for sure." Samus' mouth twitched.

"...Just... why am I cursed to be surround by freaks?" she groaned.

* * *

He had the perfect view of him: a position where he could see his friend's face pull into a bright smile and the canvas. Even though the bluenette's attention was solely on the lake and the setting sun, the secret observer's attention was plastered onto the painter.

The atmosphere was not exactly quiet, but both of them could feel the peace and quiet in the bright sunny day. Marth had taken the good weather to try his art without the constraints of his caravan and his friend had taken advantage of the peace to drink in the sights of the calm, cheery entertainer.

Although their hosts had, reluctantly, given them new clothes; the circus still chose to wear the garments they had been wearing. The clown of the circus was no different as the floppy white folds of his circus garb sagged over his lithe frame. The teenager didn't mind that the clown's body was completely concealed; instead, he noted, that it only emphasized how fragile but cute his friend was. However, just looking into the clown Marth's large doe eyes was enough to show the world his adorableness... and give him a heart attack.

In every way, he was beautiful.

From the top of his head, where the sun played against the ocean blue locks, to every square inch of his lightly toned frame, to the bottom of his toes, Marth was beautiful. Perfect. Purity in human form. It wasn't just his looks that allured him: his soft spoken voice, the way he smiled so sincerely, the way he was so kind and innocent and how he comforted all... everything about him there was just amazing in his eyes. Long ago, he had given up the idea that the attraction for the perfect joker was just idolization... he just loved him too much for that. However, while it pained him to dwell on for too long, he managed to keep the illusion he was satisfied with their strong friendship.

He was happy when he saw Marth smile and Marth always smiled while he painted. The clown had found some art supplies and had been replicated the lake's image for the whole morning while Roy watched transfixed for the same duration. Every stroke, every colour he placed on the canvas, was amazing.

"Wow, he's is good. What is he painting?" The Circus Roy looked up to see his other-self standing next to him, a surprised expression on his face. He turned a little to his doppelganger and made a childish 'shhhh' noise.

"Don't disturb him... he's painting the lake. Stay here with me. He can't hear us but we have a good view."

"Oh... Right." Reluctantly, the other red-head sat down and both sat in an awkward silence. Awkward from one end anyway. The smasher Roy wasn't really happy that he was with his idiotic mirror-image and didn't know how to talk to him. On the other hand, the fire-breather smiled as he just stared at Marth paint. Not even in a creepy fashion, just in an expression that represented innocence and contentment.

However, it wasn't long before the circus boy began to talk.

"Hey, other-me? You're me right?" the fire-breather looked up and blinked almost childishly at his counterpart. The Roy wearing the shirt shrugged, clearly not interested in chitchatting with the moronic mirror-image. However, it was obvious that he was a little surprised at how quiet the fire-breather was.

"I... suppose..." It was evident that Roy loathed the words that slipped from his mouth; but the circus teenager obliviously smiled and looked back towards the painting bluenette, gazing at him gently.

"...have you ever been in love? Have you... confessed to that person?" He had enough brain to figure out he was in love? Roy stopped for a minute and smiled, the image of his beautiful childhood friend Lilina flashing to his head.

"Yeah."

"...could you give me advice?" Anyone could see that the general didn't trust the circus version of him at all, but at the same time, everyone could see that the pyro trusted the smasher with everything. "There's this person that I like and I don't know how to tell them how I feel..." Roy saw that Fire-breather Roy's eyes had shifted back to Clown Marth and his face had grown as red as his hair.

"...You... you love him?" the general spluttered as he too looked at the Marth look-alike. His face turned bright red as well, but while one Roy had a soft smile present, the other was gritting his teeth.

"Since I met him. At first it was just love at first sight," the circus-dwelling Roy smiled again and blushed a deeper shade of crimson, "but over the past year, I've fallen for everything abou-"

One Roy was thrown back, having been punched in the jaw while the other Roy just glared, both hands as fists.

"You're reckless, you're a pyromanic, you're a moron AND you're a homosexual?" the general screamed as the doppelganger sat back up and held his jaw. A slight trickle of blood leaked from his mouth but neither Roys cared. "I don't know about the others but I am sick of you and your bloody weird circus. Just looking at you in just an insult to my name and I'm pretty sure the others feel the same but you are the worst." The other Roy said nothing and looked at him with confused orbs. This only further pissed Roy off. The hardened general kicked the pyro in the stomach as hard as he could, sending him sprawling in the opposite direction of the clown. The damaged red-head coughed violently on the ground but made no indication to fight back or even get up.

"...I'm... I'm so sorry..." he muttered as his hands gripped the grass. "I... I know he's straight... I shouldn't love him but..." The other Roy didn't listen as he made one final kick to Roy's ribcage. Pent up hatred for himself was released as the circus Roy rolled a little bit away. He began coughing violently and crying.

"You said he's straight. The REAL Marth is straight and I have my own Lilina. Either give up your... craving for him or get the hell out of here before you hurt someone else. Sicko. No, even better, do both." The fire-breather was crying... he was crying for his heart, his body and shattered memories. This Roy was so lucky and strong: he still had his Lilina. In the circus' universe she was dead. The general probably didn't realise how much pain that the bitter memory brought him. Then to add more whipped cream to the dessert of turmoil, he was being told he couldn't care for someone he wanted to protect with his whole soul; he was being told his love was revolting. Was this how the clown would react as well? Was Marth someone he could trust with secrets and feelings... only to have them smashed back and broken into thousands of pieces when it involves him like this?

"You can't love him. I don't know what twisted practices you do at home but here, you better not do anything weird to either of the Marths. Don't you ever mention it here or else I swear I'll kill you." He stared at the quivering, bruised teenager in front of him before storming away; hazes of anger wavering over his eyes.

The canon Roy had plenty of good, valid reasons on why to do such an unheroic act, but none of that even crossed the other Roy's mind. Only his words. Circus Roy did nothing but wipe his tears and close his eyes.

He just wanted to sleep... or wake up and hope this whole mansion incident was a nightmare. He wanted to go home. He heard footsteps approach slowly before suddenly quickening in their pace. He didn't open his eyes though... he wanted them to go away.

"Oh my... Roy? Bro?" he didn't answer the strongman, "...Marth! Hey Marth! Get over here! Roy's hurt!" Roy really didn't want to see Marth and yet, when he heard the delicate footsteps of the clown, his eyes opened themselves. Pit and Marth... his Pit and his Marth kneeling over him. Roy blinked. "...shit bro, what happened to you?"

"Roy, you're bleeding..."

Marth was about to wipe the blood off his face but was stopped. Even though Pit asked the question, Marth got the answer.

"I had an accident guys, it's nothing," he gave a fool's smile, "nothing at all."

* * *

**Next chapter: Censored RI/Ike. There will also be a seperate oneshot for them if ya wanna get dirty.**

**Review**


	11. The breakdown

**Two Worlds One Circus**

**Chapter Eight**

**Censored version: full stuff can be found as Mirror Moonly.  
**

**Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN IT!**

* * *

Darkness…

That was all he could see…

He hated the dark. He had established, about nine chapters ago, that he didn't like the alluring call of the unknown. The darkness had surrounded him, was taunting him. He needed to get out and find light... find out where he was. He couldn't see anything and, after a few minutes of blindly blinking, he realised he was blindfolded. Ike made a movement to remove the cloth over his eyes, but only received a soft 'clank' in response.

"Where am I?" Ike yelled as he looked into the darkness. He moved his legs only to hear that they gave off the same 'clank'. His heart was pounding and he realised what was happening. He had been chained. His body had been aching since he had woken up and he had initially disregarded the idea: but now, Ike realised, he had been chained to the point where he had lost all feeling in his arms and legs. He had either been out for a long time or these chains were tight. "Hey! Can anyone hear me?"

Ike tried to get his memories together. Walking back from seeing where that bakery once stood, being grabbed from behind, trying to knock out the bastard that touched him... meeting obsidian eyes before... before what? Probably getting knocked out if he had to judge by the throbbing in his head. So he was kidnapped? Then why wasn't he gagged as well as bound? Did Tabuu figure out he knew about his return?

"No time for irrational thinking Ike," he mumbled to himself as he tried to extend his arms again. He didn't get far. The mercenary took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together. His current situation: on the floor, chained arms and legs, in complete darkness. The air was cold... and even colder because he was shirtless. Why didn't he notice before? That meant Ragnell was missing as well. "Fuck. How the hell am I getting out of this mess?"

Now that his head seemed to be functioning, Ike could make out that there was talking outside. He strained to listen but it was all a garbled mess. He frowned. Primids? Something more sinister?

"Good night Ike,"

"I'll see you tomorrow buddy." All calm voices. It scared him. The darkness was calling to him again; filling his head with sadistic creatures ready to take control of his body. It was all quite horrifying thoughts to picture in such a vulnerable position and Ike would never have even thought of it ordinarily. Something was wrong. He was forgetting something. What made the darkness as excited as it was? What was making him terrified beyond belief?

A single noise. A click and opening of a locked door. His heart leapt to his neck and the mercenary looked up to a small shimmer of light through his blindfold. "Who's there? Hey, who are you?"

No response, until suddenly, a single flying knife cut through the darkness and slashed open the blindfold. Ike didn't comprehend it for a moment, until he felt the sting of where the knife had grazed him. The cloth fell down off his face, but Ike returned to seeing nothing. The door was locked again, but now Ike knew he was not alone.

"Hey! Is anyone there? Answer me!" He heard a low chuckle and whoever was there threw open the curtains. Ike gawked. There were many things wrong with this situation.

1. He was chained.

2. He was chained in his own room.

3. He was staring at someone who looked exactly like him and was wearing his clothes.

"Hello... other me. So nice of you to join me tonight," Ike glared at the look-alike as the ringmaster put his sacred blade down and tore off his cape, "I was wondering when you would wake up."

"You bastard, why am I here?" Ike demanded, "release me!" The ringleader chuckled again and took out his cane, stashed under the guest bed. Twisting the head of the cane, he took out a blue solution and tossed it at the door, smirking in satisfaction as steam rose from the door and vanished. Ike glared. "Answer me! What do you want? I'm not in the mood for games," the mercenary hissed as the ringleader unbuttoned the shirt he wore but left it on. "Why am I chained here?"

As his look-alike finally acknowledged his presence, the smasher couldn't help but stare at himself in the pale moonlight. The ringmaster came closer. He wanted to flinch away or take his eyes off the sadist smirking in front of him... but he didn't.

"I've had my eye on you for sometime Ike... Why wouldn't I? You look exactly like me," Ike growled as the loquacious man smooth-talked his way closer. "Though it's the little things that fascinate me about you. How you are an alleged 'good guy' but you are brash and blunt. How you are brutal in the battlefield. How you feel the call of the temptress that is the moon's shadow." Ike didn't like the darkness. He hated it's alluring call and disgusting beauty... but he was more then happy to try focus on the dark corners of his familiar prison to avoid the iron gaze of his counterpart; but he didn't. He was meeting those horrible, dark eyes of his own. "I must confess something to you... I've been looking at you a lot more then I should." Ike blinked dumbly. He suddenly lost his ability to pronounce his words.

"Wha-what? Why?" The ringmaster laughed at his stuttering. Where was the big damn hero now?

"Call it my narcissistic sin." The ringmaster walked up to Ike and watched. Defensive instincts kicked in and Ike tried to fling himself at the ringmaster, ready to crush him and escape, only to be held back by the chains. "My, my... you're in a very bad mood." Adrenaline. Both of the men knew that it was flowing as anger in the the prisoner.

"You've locked me up bastard!" Ike yelled, "Why can't anyone hear me?" The ringmaster ignored him as he undid the bandana over his forehead and leaned in closer, paralysing the smasher in complete mortification.

"My... we can't have that kind of language here... I guess I'll have to silence you. Fuzzy Powder can't deafen every noise you make." Ike looked back at the ringmaster in horror before looking at his arms and tugging against the chains.

"I will get out." The ringmaster laughed.

** "I will break you. I promise you that."**

Was he about to die?

The man... the image of himself... the monster grabbed his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking into similar, glassy orbs to his own.

"You'll enjoy this."

"Wha..." Ike managed to ask before the ringmaster pulled him into a kiss. Ike tried to fight back, struggling his body and his tongue pushing against the ringmaster's, but it was no good. The ringmaster was using his own tongue to rub against the cavern of Ike's mouth. Well and truly, Ike was locked in the mirror's kiss.

The darkness was calling again. Louder this time.

The ringmaster's hands began to search Ike's muscular frame. It started looking for his weakness. The strong hands outlined every inch of Ike's perfect torso as the ringmaster parted lips with the smasher. Ike tried to struggle but the taunt chains and the mear presence of the ringmaster slowed his movements down. The bluenette tried to demand him to stop and rant at him, but the sensual hands fluidly rubbing his body made him 'nggh' instead. He shut his eyes. What was happening? He could feel his heart pumping faster and faster.

"L-Let go you bastard." The captor laughed at his stammering and cupped Ike's face causing his hateful victim to look at him. Lust was dancing in the dark pit of his eyes and the bluenette wanted to get away.

"Simply beautiful..." the ringmaster mumbled as he leaned forward as began kissing Ike's jaw.

"St-Stop it!" Ike yelled, "I'm you! Don't you find this weird? Sick?" Of course he didn't. This was the ringmaster of the Circo de la Luna. "Let go of me! Stop it! Stop this now! I have a girlfriend for Yune's sake!" He was ignored of course. He doubted this man even knew who Mia was.

Ike was scared, hell, he was petrified.

Ike gnawed at his lip, biting it hard and groaning loudly completely obvious to the way the ringmaster was looking at him, he moaned again his eyes screwed tight- Suddenly he was pushed backwards and he cried out his shock as he landed against the wall. The devil's incarnate appeared above him, hovering and licking his lips.

He would not succumb to the darkness' allure.

"You-you... get off me..." Ike mumbled as he tried wriggling his body.

"You're very cute when you try to resist me. It makes me ever so turned on." Ike was sure he would have vomited if he didn't feel so dry in the throat. The ringmaster changed his weapon of mass destruction and was now rubbing the canon Ike through his trousers. He started to kiss down his stomach feeling the muscles quiver under his touch until he felt a cold metal touch his chin. The ringmaster almost jumped but he then realised it was just his otherself's belt and he used his other hand to undo it. Ike watched the ringmaster undo his belt, trouser button before he paused, staring at the pants. "The chains..." Ike yelped as the ringmaster ripped off his best pants, leaving the smasher's perfect body exposed for all to see. "Much better. Don't you look yummy stark naked?" Ike glared again.

"At all, in you sick twisted head, does seeing yourself like this... and getting turned on... seem completely wrong?" The smasher's ears were greeted with wicked laughter. Now Ike was pretty sure he hated this person more then darkness.

"I'm you... so somehow you must find me attractive."

"I am nothing like you." Ringmaster Ike laughed at that.

"Ike. Look at me." Ike looked up again only to look back in hatred and pure loathing. It was horrible: feeling the scowl but seeing back a smile. The smasher stared into those deep obsidian eyes. They kissed again. It didn't take the men long to be panting into each other's mouths again, their lips connected once more.

Their kisses were fevered, their teeth bumping at times as the darker doppelganger tried to get closer to the burning heat, the delicious taste of himself. The master was the first to take control as he captured the man's bottom lip softly forcing Ike to open his mouth before sneaking his tongue inside, making Ike's moan deeply again.

The ringmaster was making use of every part of Ike's body as a playground for his erotic actions. The chained man knew that if he could see what he looked like now, he wouldn't be able to recognise himself. His face was red as a beetroot and he was sweating like a pig. Somehow, his hair had become disheveled and... he was a complete mess.

He was weak... stuck and trapped in the ringmaster's kiss. He would not accept it but Ike was slowly growing tired with fighting. "Have you taken Mia yet?" Ike's eyes widened at the ringmaster as he chuckled and felt the muscles on Ike. "I take it by your expression you haven't. So that means you're a virgin aren't you?" If it was possible, Ike turned an even darker shade of red.

The gaoler grinned again before throwing another kiss onto Ike: however, he made this one long and purposeful. Then slowly, the shocked open eyes he had, began to slump down. Was he enjoying this? Enjoying this degrading abuse from his own self? The darkness' allure... he was drawn in now.

"Let me go..." Ike flushed "stop... stop..."

The other man chuckled as he continued. Ike dug his nails into his palms feeling completely humiliated.

Used.

Violated.

Dirty.

Disgusting.

"You enjoyed that didn't you," the dark master whispered nibbling on the lobe of Ike's left ear. "You enjoyed that just as much as I did my sweet... fluffy." The ringmaster's own cummed hands stroked the frizzy blue mop on Ike's hair. The man grimaced, struggling to find insults to shoot back at the look-alike.

"Why..." he let the word hang as he panted.

"Are you finished for the night?" he asked as he planted a kiss on Ike's lips again, "I'm not quite done."

"I had enough of you. Just get away from me." The ringmaster kissed him again, but on the chest, and worked down to his legs. "Hey! What are you do-" He bit his lip again and stifled a moan.

Then... the inevitable happened.

Ike snapped.

It was too much to bare.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Was it his own lust or defeat that had crawled in.

Ike had had it. He didn't care if the damn bastard didn't tell him why he was doing this anymore. He just wanted him to stop for good and go away. This was the enemy he never wanted to face again. Could he even look at himself after this humiliation? Could he even look at his own image? Was he upset because he was panting and crying like a child or because he had been destroyed by himself?

It was over.

It was from the moment the ringmaster had entered the room.

He had lost. He was broken.

The ringmaster had promised him his breakdown. The ringmaster always came through with his promises. And Ike would keep losing until the ringmaster got bored. He didn't tense up as the ringmaster prepared to enter him again and again.

The darkness' allure had finally won him over.

* * *

**Trying to capture to horror of rape and the disgust a victim feels. Ike is turned on for a reason and RI actually does have a legitimate reason for 'using' himself. Let's see what the darkness is hiding. Censored version of course. Feedback is loved.**

**Review**


End file.
